The Forgotten Kingdom
by HyruleHero654
Summary: After Hiccup learns of an ancient kingdom via some old documents, he sets off to find it in the hopes of recruiting a new ally in his war against the Dragon Hunters. It turns out the kingdom had been all but eradicated a century ago by a ruthless monster. When Hiccup meets Link, the kingdom's failed savior, the two team up to defeat both of their enemies. BOTW & Race to the Edge
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda or How to Train Your Dragon. I am earning no profit from this story, other than the enjoyment of writing it and sharing it with others! I hope you all enjoy reading it!**

Hiccup

"Hey, Hiccup!" Fishlegs exclaimed as he ran up the steps to Hiccup's room on the Edge.

"What is it, Fishlegs?" Hiccup asked, putting down the invention he was working on.

"Look what I found!" Fishlegs said excitedly, holding up a pile of old, brown papers.

Hiccup got up and came to look at the documents Fishlegs had found. "Wow, these look really old," he said. "Can you read the writing?"

"Not quite," Fishlegs admitted, "But it is really close to Norse. I think we could decode it together."

Hiccup studied the papers. "Yeah, I think we could," He agreed, "but can I finish what I'm working on?"

"What you got there?" Fishlegs asked, setting the papers on Hiccup's desk.

"Oh, just a new tail for Toothless," Hiccup replied sheepishly.

"You broke his other ones already?" Fishlegs said.

"Yeah, our new move isn't working as well as I hoped," Hiccup said. Toothless lifted his head and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well maybe it's going pretty badly," Hiccup sighed.

"You'll figure it out," Fishlegs said, studying the metal pieces Hiccup had splayed out on his desk. "You always do."

"Thanks, Fishlegs," Hiccup replied. "After I get Toothless a new tail, we can definitely decode those papers." He sat down and continued to put together a new tail fin for his dragon.

"There, bud," Hiccup announced several hours later, holding up his handiwork, "what do you think?" Toothless stood up and sniffed the new tail, then snorted contentedly. "Great," Hiccup nodded, "Let me just get this onto you and we can test it. Want to try our move again?" Toothless growled. "Come on, bud. I'm sure it'll go right this time," Hiccup begged. Toothless rolled his eyes and sat down firmly.

"Yeah, like how well it went the last few times you tried it," Astrid objected from the doorway.

"Oh, Astrid!" Hiccup exclaimed, "I didn't see you there." Toothless laughed. "Oh, shut up," Hiccup said to Toothless.

"Come on, Hiccup" Astrid said, "That move just won't work. It's too hard on Toothless's fake tail."

"Astrid, I'll figure it out eventually," Hiccup said. "I just need more time."

"Why don't you help Fishlegs decode those papers he found?" Astrid suggested. "He's been waiting all day."

"Alright, Astrid," Hiccup concluded. "We'll test our move out later, bud." Toothless grunted sarcastically. Hiccup got up from his desk, grabbed the old papers, and walked down to Fishlegs's room, Toothless close behind him. "Hey, Fishlegs," Hiccup said, knocking on Fishlegs's door, "I'm ready to decode those papers."

"Great!" Fishlegs exclaimed, opening his door. "I've been cleaning Meatlug. She really needed it."

"Yeah, she did," agreed Hiccup. "Here, let's have a look at those papers." Hiccup put the documents on Fishlegs's desk. They spent the rest of the day, comparing the strange dialect to Norse. Toothless and Meatlug spent the rest of the day intently watching their riders pour over the papers.

"Have you guys finished decoding your stupid papers yet?" Snotlout asked, leaning on Fishlegs's door frame. "I mean, you've been up all night geeking out over some dumb, old pieces of paper."

"Snotlout, they're not just dump pieces of paper!" Fishlegs cried. "These papers are royal documents!"

"From what country, Nerdville?" Snotlout snickered. "Seriously, no one ever gets this excited about a couple of papers."

"Snotlout," Hiccup began, "these documents are from a kingdom called Hyrule. This kingdom sounds incredible. It's huge! Look at this map. These documents also mention a dragon. A new species of dragon! How exciting would that be?"

"Really exciting," Snotlout replied sarcastically. "No offense, Hiccup, but we're fighting a war. We can't just go off exploring when we have the Dragon Hunters after us."

"This kingdom could be a great ally in this war! They have an army and everything. If we convince them to join our side, it could mean victory for us!" Fishlegs said.

"Before you can convince anyone of anything, you have to find them," Snotlout replied. "Look how big this place is supposed to be! Do you have any idea how far out of the Archipelago it would have to be in order for us to have never found it before?"

"But how could these papers have gotten here in the first place?" Hiccup objected. "This kingdom can't be that far away."

"Yeah, plus, now we have dragons!" Fishlegs added, "We can travel much quicker now, can't we, girl?" Meatlug nuzzled Fishlegs and sneezed in agreement.

"We'll go look for this kingdom for one day," Hiccup proposed, "and if we can't find it, we'll forget this whole thing ever happened."

"Fine," Snotlout replied. "But someone has to stay and watch the Edge."

"You can stay with the twins," Hiccup ordered, "while Astrid, Fishlegs, and I go search for Hyrule."

"What?" Snotlout yelled. "You can't leave me with the twins!"

"Come on, Snotlout," Hiccup sighed, "you'll be fine."

"Yeah it's only one day," Fishlegs said.

As Snotlout turned and stormed back to his room, Hiccup and Fishlegs began walking toward Astrid's room. "Hey, Fishlegs, will you get the dragons ready?" Hiccup asked. "I have a feeling Astrid won't like this idea and I'd rather talk to her about it alone."

"No problem," Fishlegs replied, and walked back into his room, happy to avoid the argument.

Hiccup continued walking up toward Astrid's room. "Hey, Astrid," Hiccup called through the closed door. "Can you come out? I want to talk to you about something."

Astrid opened her door, and she and her dragon, Stormfly, walked out. "Sure, what's up?"

"Fishlegs and I spent all night decoding these papers, and they're from a kingdom called Hyrule. We're going to go look for it, and I thought you might want to come," Hiccup said.

Astrid grabbed the map from Hiccup and stared at it. "Hiccup!" she exclaimed, "we're fighting a war! We can't just go off exploring just because you found some who knows how old documents and decoded them on no sleep!"

"I know, I know, and that's exactly what Snotlout said, but we'll go look for just one day, okay?" Hiccup pleaded, "Then we'll come back to the Edge, and fight our war."

"What if this is the day the Dragon Hunters attack?" Astrid exclaimed. "The Edge will be completely unprotected!"

"I told Snotlout he and the twins would stay and protect it," Hiccup replied.

"Please, Hiccup," Astrid said, rolling her eyes, "the three of them couldn't stop a Terrible Terror from burning the whole place down."

"Okay, yeah, well, what if we do find this place?" Hiccup asked, "this kingdom could be a huge help in this war!"

"Do you have any idea what your father would say?" Astrid retorted, "He gave you all of Berk's gold for this war, that you lost by the way, and now you want to just go randomly exploring?"

"Astrid, seriously, this place sounds filthy rich," Hiccup said, "we could get all of Berk's money back from them."

"Alright, fine," Astrid said, "let's suppose we do find this Hyrule. What if they don't want to help us in our war? What if they don't take kindly to three random people just swooping in on dragons?"

"We'll never know if we don't try, Astrid," Hiccup replied. "Just one day? Please?"

"Ugh. You are impossible," Astrid growled, giving up. "Fine. Just one day."

"Thank you," Hiccup sighed, "We'll leave as soon as you're ready." Hiccup turned and walked down to Fishlegs's room, where Fishlegs and the dragons were waiting.

"How did it go?" Fishlegs asked anxiously, as soon as Hiccup got to his room.

"Better than I expected, actually," Hiccup replied as he climbed onto Toothless's back, "we're leaving as soon as Astrid and Stormfly are ready to go."

Just as Fishlegs got situated on his dragon, Astrid and Stormfly flew by, and Astrid called, "We're ready!" Meatlug and Toothless took off, Hiccup holding the documents.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda or How to Train Your Dragon. I am not earning any profit from this story other than the enjoyment of writing it and sharing it with others! I hope you all enjoy reading it!**

Link

"That lynel is mine," Link told his huge black horse, Storm, as they rode along the treacherous mountain path. "You're going to help me get his sword." The fearless horse whinnied in approval. Storm loved running things over with his huge size, and so Link had brought him to run over a lynel.

"There he is," Link said, pointing towards the monster. Its lower half was that of a horse, but it was strong and muscular. Its head looked like a lion's with a flowing silver mane. It had two arms above its front two hooves, and the arms looked vaguely humanoid. They were far larger than any Link had ever seen, and they were the same white color as the rest of it. Strapped to its back was a sword as big as Link himself. The monster was holding a bow, the arrow nocked in it sparking with electricity.

Link slapped the reins and Storm ran forward at full speed. The gargantuan horse was just as big as the lynel, who was taken by surprise. Storm kicked the beast hard with his hooves, while Link hacked away with his magical blade, the Master Sword. The lynel grunted in pain, backed up, and regained its composure. It put its bow away, drawing its sword instead for some close combat. As Storm wheeled around and charged again, the lynel readied its sword. Storm charged again, and the lynel swung its sword sideways. Link ducked underneath the blade as if he was playing a deadly game of limbo. He threw his sword out towards the lynel, and allowed Storm's momentum to slash at the beast's torso. The lynel snarled, much more annoyed now, and roared fiercely, sending a strong blast of wind swirling around it. Link drove Storm outside the blast of wind, just in time for the lynel to slam its sword into the ground, a huge dome of fire exploding around it. It just barely singed Storm's tail, and the huge horse shook its head in irritation. Storm quickly turned around again, giving Link a clear shot at the lynel with his bow. Link took aim hurriedly, and fired his arrow. It missed the monster's head, which Link had been aiming for, but hit the lynel in the flank. It grunted again, pulled its sword out of the ground, and turned to face Link and his horse. Storm rushed forwards again, and Link lashed out with the Master Sword. This time, the lynel quit attacking and easily parried every single blow Link thrust at it. Link stopped his relentless striking for just a second, and it was the lynel's turn. Link struggled to block the beast's heavy blows, so Storm backed off, giving his rider a moment to breath.

It didn't last long. The lynel growled, and surged forward, desperately grasping at Link as if trying to grab him. Link raised his shield quickly, just barely managing to block the lynel's hand and sword. The lynel didn't hesitate to begin slicing back and forth with his sword. Link parried the first one, but the second blow knocked him off balance.

"Run, Storm!" Link yelled, struggling to sit back up in the saddle. Storm took off, but not fast enough, and the lynel's third slash blew right past Link's shield and into his gut. Link cried out in pain, and slumped over, immediately falling unconscious. Blood began to gush out of the wound. Storm heard his rider's cry, and whinnied loudly. The horse turned around and began running from the lynel, who didn't give chase. Storm galloped as fast as he could towards the nearest town, only hoping he could get there fast enough.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda or How to Train Your Dragon. I am earning no profit from this story other than the enjoyment of reading it and sharing it with others! I hope you all enjoy reading it!**

Hiccup

As they flew, Hiccup intently studied the map, comparing the shoreline to actual beaches he'd visited or seen. They flew on, Hiccup shouting directions every once in a while, telling them he thought he recognized a certain island or bay from the map. The dragons' wing beats remained steady throughout the day, but the huge continent never showed itself.

As twilight began to fall, Astrid called out, "We should start heading home, Hiccup. We've been at this all day."

"Okay," Hiccup sighed sadly. They turned their dragons around, and began the long trip home. Hiccup still paid close to the landforms around them, desperately hoping they had missed something. Suddenly, to his right, Hiccup noticed a looming mountain. Hiccup glanced down at his map. The mountain looked the same. "Hey, guys did we fly this way earlier?" he asked.

"No, I don't think so," Fishlegs replied. "I think this way home would just be shorter."

"Look!" Hiccup said, excitedly, pointing at the mountain, "it matches the map!"

Fishlegs pulled Meatlug up close to Toothless and glanced at the map Hiccup was holding. "Yeah, it does!" he agreed. "Come on, Astrid, we have to go check it out!"

"Fine," Astrid sighed. They began flying toward the mountain. The closer they got, the bigger the mountain seemed.

"Wow, this mountain is huge," breathed Hiccup.

"No kidding," agreed Fishlegs.

"Guys, we should go around this mountain," Astrid said, "Going directly over it would be exhausting for the dragons."

"Astrid's right," Hiccup replied, "Around the mountain we go."

Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs turned their dragons to go slightly south of the mountain.

"I thought you said this kingdom is huge," Astrid said, looking around, "I don't see a huge castle or anything."

"Just wait until we get around this mountain," Hiccup replied, "then you'll see it." But once they got around the mountain, the trio was met with a devastating sight.

"What happened?" asked Fishlegs. There was indeed a huge castle, but on the map the pillars around it were blue. The pillars were now red. Worse, the castle was surrounded by a purple and black mist, and most of its walls and turrets looked as if no one had been inside the building in years. The towers were crumbling and the majority of the walls had ivy growing up them, and surrounding the castle were some sort of weird robots. It looked as if they were on patrol, but they were spaced haphazardly, and while some areas of the castle had four or five robots patrolling, some areas were completely undefended.

"Maybe we could ask the robots?" Hiccup said, perplexed.

"What? No!" Astrid cried, "who knows what those robots are. Besides, it's obvious this place went through some kind of war, and lost pretty badly. We don't know whose side those robots are on!"

"Good point," Hiccup replied, thinking hard.

"Maybe we should just ask those villagers," Fishlegs suggested, pointing directly beneath them. They were flying directly above a small town.

"Great idea, Fishlegs," Hiccup said.

"Yeah, but let's land a little ways away from here," Astrid said, "we don't want to just swoop in on dragons."

"Agreed," Hiccup concurred, "that'd be really suspicious."

They landed a little ways away from the village. "Stay here, bud," Hiccup said to Toothless, as he dismounted.

"We'll be right back, girl," Fishlegs said, rubbing Meatlug's neck.

"Don't worry Stormfly," Astrid said, hugging her dragon.

They began walking down the road to the village as their dragons turned and walked the other way, looking for a good place to hide. The village was built on a hill, with several levels of buildings making up the town. One main road wound back and forth, doubling back on itself as it climbed up the different levels of houses. All the houses were constructed from what looked like adobe, and the roofs were all red. Almost every house a small garden out in front, where many different crops were growing. People were wandering the streets, and as Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs walked into the town, no one even seemed to care. "Excuse me, sir," Hiccup said to a middle aged man with hazel brown eyes and black hair walking by, "where are we?"

"Ah, a traveler," the man replied, with a strange exotic accent, "You are in Hateno village. Just south of Mount Lanayru."

"Thank you," Hiccup said. He glanced sideways at the man as he walked past him, just to get a better idea of what the local people looked like. Hiccup's eyes widened in surprise as he noticed the man's ears. Instead of being rounded, the tips were pointed. But Hiccup didn't have long to marvel at the man's ears. Suddenly, an enormous black horse with a bright orange mane ran down the main road of town. It reared and neighed as townspeople cautiously approached the animal. On the horse's back lay a limp body. A blond haired boy with a blue shirt and the same pointed ears lay unconscious on the horse's back.

A man was able to get close enough and calm the startled horse, and he pulled the young boy out of the saddle. "He's hurt!" he cried. "Someone get Purah!"

"Purah is ill!" another person shouted. All the citizens began to mumble to themselves as they crowded around the horse.

"We can take care of him!" Hiccup yelled over all the noise. Everything went silent as every person in the town turned to look at the three strange travelers.

"Hiccup, what are you talking about?" Astrid hissed.

The man holding the young boy announced, "The boy lives in this village. I'll take you to his house."

"Thank you," Hiccup replied, an began following the man. The man led up a pair of stairs off to the right of the village, and across a bridge. The house was two stories, and moderately sized. It looked a little big for someone living alone, and it was rather secluded from the rest of the village. The man opened the door, and Hiccup was surprised to see weapons displayed on the walls. There were swords, shields, and bows. Some of the weapons were rather large for the size of the boy. The man went up a flight of stairs, and laid the boy in the bed. "Take good care of him," the man said, staring at the boy, concerned.

"Do you know him?" asked Fishlegs.

"Yes," the man replied, "He is almost always traveling to who knows where, but he's a nice, young boy." The man left, closing the door behind him. Hiccup could hear him commanding the crowd near the door to leave and let the boy rest in quiet. Hiccup was finally allowed to truly analyze his patient. The boy's shirt was stained red from its previous blue color, and the boy had several small bruises. His only real injury was the huge cut in his side.

"Okay, Astrid," Hiccup said, rolling up his sleeves. "I need you to take off his shirt."

"No way," Astrid replied, "You do it. We're not even supposed to be here right now."

"And if we went home this boy would die," Hiccup said, gently removing the boy's sword sheath, shield, and bow and quiver from his back. "Just take off his shirt. I'm going to put his weapons over near the door."

"Fine," growled Astrid. Despite her griping, Hiccup watched her carefully remove the boy's shirt, making sure not to touch the red stain on it, for fear of aggravating the wound.

Hiccup inspected the injury. It appeared as though the boy had been stabbed by a sword. The cut was very deep, and continued to bleed. "Fishlegs, go outside and get some leaves or something to stop the bleeding," Hiccup commanded. Fishlegs nodded, and headed outside. Hiccup held his hands over the wound until Fishlegs returned, and then began carefully placing the leaves over the cut. "It's getting dark out. But, tonight, one of us needs to be awake at all times," Hiccup began as he carefully pressed the leaves against the bleeding gash, "in case he wakes up or the bleeding gets worse or something. We'll take turns staying awake."

"I'll take first watch," Astrid volunteered.

"Great, thanks, Astrid," Hiccup replied. "Let's get some sleep, Fishlegs. Wake me up in three hours, Astrid."

Astrid nodded, and turned her attention to the unconscious boy on the bed as Fishlegs and Hiccup lay down on the rug on the floor to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda or How to Train Your Dragon. I am earning no profit from this story other than the enjoyment of writing it and sharing it with others. I hope you all enjoy reading it!**

"Hiccup, wake up," Astrid whispered, gently shaking Hiccup's shoulder.

"How is he?" Hiccup asked, sitting up.

"Fine, nothing's changed," Astrid replied. "But, Hiccup we need to talk. We were supposed to go home today. You promised."

"I know, I know," Hiccup said, "But we couldn't just let this boy bleed, could we?"

"I agree with that, but tomorrow we're leaving," Astrid said. It was not a question.

"But what about him?" Hiccup asked.

"Teach one of the villagers how to tend to his wound," Astrid answered firmly. "We can't stay. An injury like this will take weeks to heal."

Hiccup sighed. "Okay, fine," he concluded, "tomorrow I'll teach the villager how to tend to his cut. But how can we just leave? What will they think?"

"It doesn't matter," Astrid said, "we're never seeing them again."

"But-" Hiccup objected.

"Hiccup!" Astrid cried in frustration. "These people will be of no help in our war. Their kingdom is in ruins. This small village is probably the biggest town on the continent!"

"Come on, Astrid," Hiccup begged, "we haven't even had an opportunity to explore it yet."

"We are not leaving Snotlout and the twins alone any longer," Astrid commanded. "We are leaving tomorrow." She turned to lay down to go to bed.

Hiccup, knowing he wasn't going to change her mind, stood up and sat on the end of the bed, carefully lifting up the leaves to check the cut. The underside of the leaves were completely red with blood, and Hiccup gently applied a new makeshift bandage onto the gash. He sat and thought about what Astrid had said. Hiccup sighed, knowing she was right, and yet he wanted to explore the rest of this vast land. Perhaps, after the Dragon Hunters had been defeated, then he could return to this place.

The boy's eyes opened abruptly, revealing his sky blue irises. He sat up quickly, only to grimace in pain and put one of his hands over his wound.

"Woah, woah," Hiccup said, "you have to lay down. You need to rest."

"Do I know you?" the boy asked, laying down again.

"Uh, no?" Hiccup guessed, "I don't remember ever meeting you before."

The boy nodded, and turned his attention to the leave covering his deep gash. He began to lift the pile of leaves.

"Don't do that," Hiccup said gently, "we need to get the bleeding to stop."

The boy ignored him, and continued to lift up his bandage. "Where is my horse?"

"Outside," Hiccup replied, "but you need to put the bandage back."

"In my saddlebag, there is a bottle with a fairy in it. Can you go get it, please?" the boy asked.

"A fairy?" Hiccup repeated, "Fairies don't exist."

The boy looked at Hiccup like he was crazy. "Please go get it," he asked again, looking at the blood running from his cut.

"Okay," Hiccup replied, confused. He walked outside and over to where the horse was picketed. It snorted when Hiccup got close, but allowed him to walk over to the saddlebag. Hiccup found a few bottles of several different colors of liquid, but no fairy. He gently pulled out each glass bottle, and placed it on the floor next to him. On the very bottom of the bag was a glass bottle with a glowing pink ball with wings in it. Hiccup pulled the bottle out, and watched in fascination as the glowing ball bounced up in down in its cage. Hiccup carefully put all the other bottles back into the saddlebag, patted the horse gently, and carried the bottle with the glowing ball back inside.

"Is this it?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah, that's the one," the boy replied, holding out one hand. Hiccup handed the bottle over and the boy uncorked it. The fairy flew out, and gently the boy touched it. The fairy wrapped around and around him and slowly, the wound closed. Hiccup watched, amazed, as the wound on the boy's stomach closed, as though it was never there. The fairy disappeared in a small flash of light, and the boy stood up.

"Thanks for taking care of me," he said as he walked over to his weapons, "er, I never caught your name."

"Hiccup," Hiccup answered.

"My name's Link," Link replied. "Well, I need to be going. But seriously, I really appreciate it. Oh, and can you toss me my shirt?"

"Yeah, here," Hiccup said, and threw Link the blue colored shirt.

Link put his shirt back on. "Here, take this," he said, digging through one of the many pockets on his belt. He pulled out a gold colored, hexagonal gemstone.

"Wow, thanks," Hiccup said, staring at the curious gemstone. It was unlike any other gem he'd ever seen. It wasn't actual gold, and yet no other gem had that same yellow color. Link bent down to inspect his shield, bow, sword, and quiver. He ran his hand over his shield, then slung it over his back. Link gently pulled the bowstring, and slung it over his back. He counted his arrows in his quiver, and slung it over his back. But for his sword, he drew it, and stood up again. Link swung it back and forth, and stroked it gently with his hand. Link sighed, then asked, "You're not from around here are you?"

"How could you tell?" Hiccup replied.

"Your ears are different," Link answered, "and your voice sounds funny," he paused, "er, no offense."

"None taken," Hiccup said, "even where I'm from people would agree with you."

Link laughed. "Where are you from then?" he asked, sheathing his sword.

"An island called Berk," Hiccup replied.

"Berk, Berk," Link said, thinking, "I've never heard of that before as far as I remember."

"Yeah, we'd never heard of Hyrule before my friend found these," Hiccup said, showing Link the documents. Link looked at them for a second, then his eyes widened, and he froze, intently staring at the documents.

"You okay?" Hiccup asked. Link didn't reply. He continued staring at the documents. Hiccup considered waking Fishlegs up and asking him what was wrong, but then Link shivered, and he blinked.

"Are you alright?" Hiccup asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, lost in thought. "I remember," he said, then trailed off.

"Remember?" Hiccup repeated.

"That happens sometimes," Link said, shrugging, "I remember parts of… before, when I see things that remind me of them."

"Before what?" Hiccup asked, confused.

"The Great Calamity," Link replied, "But, I guess you wouldn't know what that is."

"No, I don't," Hiccup agreed.

"Well, have you seen the castle?" Link asked.

"Yeah," Hiccup replied.

"Well, right now, the princess of Hyrule, Princess Zelda is locked in combat with Calamity Ganon in that castle. Calamity Ganon is this like, terrible, powerful beast. He wants to take over Hyrule. Apparently, 100 years ago, Calamity Ganon attacked Hyrule castle. Four Champions of the four races of Hyrule each piloted a huge, mechanical animal, called a Divine Beast."

"Hold on," Hiccup interrupted, "the four races?"

"Yeah, well there's five actually. Hylians, me, Rito, bird people, Zoras, fish people, Gorons, rock people, and Gerudo, a tribe of very strong women. Anyway, the four Champions and their Divine Beasts attacked Calamity Ganon, along with the Princess Zelda and her swordsman. The six valiantly fought the Calamity until the end. The Champions all died in their Beasts when Ganon hijacked them and turned them against us. The princess's swordsman tried to save the princess from the monster and was fatally wounded. Princess Zelda herself used all her power to seal Calamity Ganon in the castle, where they remain today, Princess Zelda still struggling to contain the beast of Calamity Ganon. But the swordsman was rescued by a few survivors of the battle, and put into the Shrine of Resurrection. When he woke up, all his past memories had been wiped."

"So, you were the swordsman?" Hiccup guessed.

"Yeah, apparently," Link sighed, "so now it's my job to turn the Divine Beasts back to our side, destroy Ganon, and save the princess."

"So, what sort of things bring back memories?" Hiccup asked. He couldn't imagine waking up with no idea who he was.

"Well, people just tell me mostly," Link shrugged, "but sometimes it's a statue or a picture or even a specific place."

On the floor, Astrid stirred, and woke up. "What is going on here?" she asked, seeing Link standing over her, with Hiccup sitting casually on the foot of the bed. "Hiccup! He needs to rest!"

"Relax, Astrid," Hiccup said, nervously, "he's fine."

"Fine?" Astrid cried, "How could he possibly be fine?"

"It's okay," Link butted in. "I'm fine, seriously. I can show you." He moved his hand to lift up his shirt.

"Ew, no!" Astrid yelled.

"You had it off earlier," Link said.

Hiccup laughed.

Astrid shot him a glare.

Hiccup shut up.

"Okay, in all seriousness, I'm fine," Link said, "my wound is completely healed."

"But, that's not possible," Astrid replied in disbelief.

"I'm guessing in Berk you don't have fairies?" Link asked Hiccup.

"Nope," Hiccup answered.

"Fairies?" Astrid repeated, "have you gone mad?"

"Astrid, I saw it for myself. He had this little like, glowing ball that healed him," Hiccup explained.

"Alright, whatever," Astrid sighed. "Now we can go home."

"Right," Hiccup agreed quickly.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Hiccup," Link said, hefting his sword sheath onto his back, "but it sounds like you're leaving and I really have to go."

"Okay, bye," Hiccup replied, waving. Astrid got Fishlegs up and Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs walked out of the house just as Link was getting onto his horse.

"How is he okay?" Fishlegs asked, "I'm still confused."

"It's a long story," Astrid replied. "Come on let's go."

Suddenly, a loud shriek sounded overhead, and Toothless, Stormfly, and Meatlug flew down into the village. Villagers ran away, screaming. Link drew his sword. The dragons flew down toward their riders, and Link spurred his horse toward the flying beasts.

"Link, no!" Hiccup cried, grabbing his new friend's hand.

Link paused, and allowed each dragon to land next to it's rider. "You know these animals?"

Hiccup soothed Toothless, who bared his teeth at the mounted swordsman. "Yes," he replied.

Link sheathed his sword, and Toothless calmed down. "What are they?" he asked in wonder.

"Dragons," Astrid answered impatiently. "Come on, Hiccup."

"May I touch it?" Link asked tentatively, dismounting from his horse. He stretched his hand out, but Toothless growled.

"You'll have to ask Toothless," Hiccup said, gently stroking his dragon.

Link nodded. "Forgive me, Toothless. May I touch you?" Toothless allowed Link to gently rub his scales. "He's quite small for a dragon, isn't he?"

"Well, not really," Hiccup replied. "Why did you ask?"

Link laughed. "Well, around here, _that's_ what we call a dragon!" Link pointed to the sky.

Above them was an enormous beast that flew high in the clouds, without wings. It looked like a Whispering Death, but with a smaller and more elongated head. This dragon was red, and his scales changed colors like flowing lava.

"Whoa," Hiccup breathed.

"We've got to go check it out!" Fishlegs said, excitedly.

Astrid growled. "You have got to stop creating distractions," she snarled to Link.

Link raised his hands in surrender. "Sorry," he replied.

"Hiccup, you promised me, we'd go home," Astrid said, turning her attention to Hiccup, who was staring in awe at the enormous dragon.

"Oh, come on, Astrid," Hiccup said, "we found a new dragon! Can't we just study it a little?"

"The longer we stay here, the more time the Dragon Hunters have to attack the Edge. We have to go!" Astrid commanded. She mounted Stormfly, "Now come on. We're leaving."

"Fine," Hiccup sighed, "come on, bud. Let's go home."

Link mounted his horse. Hiccup mounted his dragon. They locked eyes, then turned and headed in opposite directions.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda or How to Train Your Dragon. I am earning no profit from this story other than the enjoyment of writing it and sharing it with others. I hope you all enjoy reading it!**

Link

Link gently kicked Storm in the sides, and his companion began moving at a slow trot. "No more attacking lynels," Link said to his horse. Storm snorted in disappointment, but continued walking. "What did you think of Hiccup?" Link asked. Storm knew Link was just talking to himself, and remained quiet. Link talked to himself a lot. Especially when he was thinking about something important. "He seemed really nice," Link said to himself. Storm walked along the cliff overlooking the ocean. The horse knew the ocean helped his rider think. Link patted Storm affectionately, looking out over the ocean. Link's brow furrowed in confusion. Down on the beach were strange men Link had never seen before. But behind them was a huge fleet of huge ships. Link had never seen ships so large before. Hyrule hadn't had ships that large even before the Great Calamity as far as he remembered. Link gently tugged on the reins, and Storm stopped. "I'm going to investigate," he announced to his horse. Storm nuzzled Link. Link climbed down the steep cliff face onto the beach easily. The two men standing on the beach had noticed him, and Link walked right up to them.

"Hello," Link said cheerily. Perhaps these men were selling goods, or could tell him about the large ships. The shorter man turned to him, and Link noticed he also had the rounded ears of his new friends, Hiccup and Astrid.

"Well, hello," he replied. The tone of his voice was not friendly. Link reached for his sword. The other man, who had normal, pointed ears, whispered something to the shorter one. The shorter man smiled. The smile looked like what Link believed a shark's smile would look like, toothy and predatory. "Well, young man," the shorter person began, addressing Link, "you are just the one we've been looking for." He drew his sword, and the other person ran off, muttering something about not wanting to be involved in fights. Link readied himself for a swordfight. The strange man struck first, talking all the while. "You see, Link," he said, "My spy there watched you interact with my enemies. I was hoping to capture you to blackmail them. And then, to my delight, you walked right up to me! How easy this will be now!"

Link grunted in reply, unused to being talked to while fighting. He always fought monsters with no capability of speaking, and Link was unsure how to respond to someone talking to him.

"You see," the man continued, "after I capture you, I plan to attack Hiccup's stupid base. Then, with an axe to your throat, he and his gang of softies won't dare attack me!"

This threw Link off guard. If he stopped resisting and just went with the strange man, he could escape and warn Hiccup, maybe even visit Berk. Link was excited at the prospect of leaving Hyrule for the first time. But, he had a job to do here. Zelda needed him. Then again, she had held Calamity Ganon for 100 years. A few days wouldn't hurt. Right? Link decided to help his new friend. He blocked the man's strike, and then held up his hands in surrender.

"You're just giving up?" the man asked, suspiciously, sword hand twitching.

"Yes," Link replied, sheathing his sword.

"Hand me your weapon," the man commanded.

Link raised an eyebrow, and held out the sheathed Master Sword. Hiccup's enemy went to grab it, but his hand passed right through the hilt. The man yelped in surprise, then regained his calm composure. "Hand me the weapon," he growled.

"The Master Sword cannot be held by evil hands," Link replied evenly. "I'll just hold onto this. Before we leave, may I say goodbye to my horse?"

The man sighed in defeat and frustration. "Fine then. Follow him, and don't let him run off," he called to his crew onboard the largest ship in the fleet. Link easily scaled the cliff to where Storm was waiting. The man who was supposed to watch him would take a while to make it up the cliff, so Link didn't bother waiting. He approached his horse, and hugged his neck.

"I'm going to go now, Storm," Link told the horse. "Hiccup needs my help. I'm not sure when I'll be back, but I will return, I promise." Storm nuzzled Link, and Link turned and descended the cliff again. His escort had just passed the halfway point, and was grunting from fatigue. After the strange man who seemed to be in charge waited for the other one to get back down the cliff, Link's hands were tied. The Hylian offered no resistance as he was tied to the mast of the ship. He was excited to see another place besides Hyrule.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda or How to Train Your Dragon. I am earning no profit from this story other than the enjoyment of writing it and sharing it with others. I hope you all enjoy reading it!**

Hiccup

"Oh no," Hiccup groaned as Toothless flew toward the landing pad on the Edge. Berk ships were tethered to the Edge's docks.

"Your dad's here," Astrid announced, pointing toward the distant figures of Snotlout and Stoick talking.

"Great," Hiccup moaned. Toothless landed, and Stoick walked over to his son.

"Hiccup," Stoick growled.

"I know, Dad, I know," Hiccup whined pathetically, "I shouldn't have gone exploring."

"I gave you all of Berk's gold and you went and lost it! And now this!" Stoick yelled. "You just left the Edge to go exploring for some fairytale island!"

"I bet they didn't even find it," Snotlout snickered.

"We did find it, actually," Hiccup said, cowering.

"It doesn't matter if you found it!" Stoick exploded. "You still just left all your responsibilities behind just so you could do something for yourself! Like you always do!"

"Dad, I was just trying to help," Hiccup objected, "This kingdom sounded really rich and powerful and I thought maybe they could help us in our war and repay your gold."

"And Astrid, what state was this kingdom in when you arrived?" Stoick asked, turning to look at Astrid, who had been watching the father and son argue.

"Completely destroyed," Astrid said truthfully.

"I just don't know what to do with you, son," Stoick sighed. "When will you give up your selfish dreams and think about all your people?"

"I was, Dad," Hiccup replied, frustrated. "I really believed these people could help."

"Even if they could, we have nothing to offer them," Stoick snarled, "thanks to you!"

"It was an accident!" Hiccup cried.

"Your crazy plans never work," Snotlout added. "That's why I should be in charge of the Dragon Riders."

"Shut up, Snotlout," Astrid commanded.

Snotlout shut up.

"You either get your act together, or I'll fight this war myself," Stoick threatened, "and you will sit on the side and watch." Stoick stormed back toward his ship, and commanded his crew to return to Berk.

"You messed up bad," Snotlout teased.

"What am I going to do?" Hiccup sighed.

"Exactly what your father suggested. Get your act together," Astrid replied.

"But how?" Hiccup asked.

"Stop fantasizing about returning to Hyrule for a start," Astrid suggested.

"What!? I wasn't even considering it!" Hiccup cried indignantly.

Astrid raised an eyebrow, "I know you better than that. I could see it on your face the entire flight home."

"Okay, fine," Hiccup replied, "but I was just thinking about it."

"When are you going to start thinking about the problem at hand?" Astrid asked, exasperated. "All you ever think about is dragons. Dragons and exploring. That's it!"

"That's not true!" Hiccup objected. "I think about strategies to defeat the Dragon Hunters all the time."

"Then why is Vego always one step ahead of you?" Astrid retorted.

"He's just a clever guy. One of my plans will catch him off guard," Hiccup answered.

"Every plan you make, every strategy, every idea, he always has a better one!" Astrid retaliated.

"Uh, guys, I hate to interrupt your lovely discussion," Snotlout interrupted, "but you better have a plan because those are Dragon Hunter ships." Snotlout pointed out towards the Edge's bay, and sure enough, an entire fleet of Dragon Hunter ships was slowly encroaching upon the Dragon Riders' base.

"Everyone mount your dragons!" Hiccup commanded. "And Snotlout, where are the twins?"

Snotlout shrugged. "I don't know, probably sleeping in or something."

"Great," Hiccup sighed. "Fishlegs, you go wake the twins and inform them of our current predicament."

Fishlegs nodded, and ran down the stairs toward the twins' room. Hiccup, Astrid, and Snotlout, mounted their dragons and flew to meet the approaching threat. The Dragon Hunters took out their crossbows and armed their ballistas.

"Okay," Hiccup said, analyzing the situation, "everyone attack one ship and we'll take them down, one by one."

Snotlout and Astrid nodded, and they both chose a ship to attack.

"Come on, bud," Hiccup said, "Let's go get Vego's ship." Toothless flew just out of range of the crossbows and ballistas, searching for the most defended, biggest ship. At the very back of the fleet was a huge steel ship, entirely surrounded by other, smaller ships.

"That has to be the one," Hiccup said. Toothless growled in agreement. They flew down lower, to get a better idea of where to blast the gargantuan ship. The entire thing was steel. Hiccup didn't know how it was still floating it looked so heavy. Toothless easily dodged all projectiles fired at him and Hiccup got a good look at the ship. The only wood on the whole thing was the door to the lower decks. "Fire, bud!" Hiccup commanded, pointing at the wooden door. Toothless charged up to fire, and just then, Vego walked onto the upper deck, as calm as ever.

"Ah, Hiccup," Vego began, "how good to see you. But, tell your dragon not to fire if you wish no harm upon this boy." With that, Vego motioned to someone standing in the doorway, and two Dragon Hunter goons dragged a bound and gagged Link above decks.

Hiccup's eyes widened in surprise and he gently rubbed Toothless's neck, telling him to stop. Toothless held his fire, eyeing the familiar blond warily. "What did you do to him?" Hiccup demanded.

"Well, after my spies watched you leave the Edge, I considered an attack," Vego explained, "but I decided that instead, I would follow you. You see, Hiccup, you always seem to find the most interesting things, don't you? And sure enough, you found this boy, who had acted so kind to you I figured he would make an excellent prisoner and provide some blackmail against you. Tell me, was I correct?"

"Leave him alone, Vego!" Hiccup yelled. "This fight is between us, he has nothing to do with it." Hiccup could clearly see the Dragon Hunters holding an axe to Link's neck, with Vego standing in front of them, considering his reply. Then Hiccup saw the last thing he expected. Link, tied to the mast of the ship, disarmed it seemed, gagged, and with an axe to his throat, winked. And, based off the way his eyes twinkled, and how the corners of his mouth appeared from behind the gag, Hiccup swore he was smiling. With no warning to the Dragon Hunters, Link ripped his ropes apart by hand, the thick coils snapping under the young boy's pull. With his left hand he flung the gag off his face, revealing a wide, mischievous grin, while with his right hand, he reached over his back, as though reaching for something. At Link's touch, the sheath of his sword appeared, with the sword in it, and Link was quick to draw the lethal weapon. The two Dragon Hunters backed up, shocked at the pure ferocity of their prisoner, as well as not sure what to do with his twinkling eyes and wide smile. Vego growled, and drew his own blade.

"Fools," Vego snarled at his men, "he is but a boy. You can take him."

The Dragon Hunter with the axe charged Link, but the blonde haired boy easily sidestepped him, and then kicked his feet out from under him. Link grabbed the axe and threw it overboard, but made no move to hurt the Dragon Hunter.

Hiccup realized he could help, and as the next Dragon Hunter charged he cried, "Fire, Toothless!" Toothless fired a plasma blast right in front of the charging Hunter, and he was blown up off the ship.

Vego prepared a fighting stance, but Link just laughed. "You think you can defeat me with that puny blade?" He held up his own sword fondly. "This is a real sword."

Hiccup began circling, looking for a good point to blast Vego without shooting Link. Just then, Astrid and Stormfly pulled up beside him. She grimaced, noticing Link standing on the deck of the ship, waiting for Vego to make a move. "What's he doing here?" she asked angrily.

"Astrid!" Hiccup cried, appalled. "He was kidnapped because of us!"

"Really?" she replied, "he seems to be doing just fine to me!"

"He ripped his ropes," Hiccup replied.

"By hand?" Astrid said skeptically, "Don't you think that's suspicious?"

"I don't know," Hiccup sighed, "but I trust Link."

Link and Vego were still fighting. Link easily parried every blow the Dragon Hunter threw at him, and always returned with his own strike. Vego was panting heavily, and bleeding badly. Link hadn't broken a sweat and was grinning wolfishly. "You can give up anytime now," he said, "I don't want to kill you."

"Never," huffed Vego, stumbling backwards as Link blocked yet another of his strikes. Link shrugged, and drove his blade forward, denting Vego's armour.

"No one is that strong, Hiccup," Astrid said, watching the fight.

Hiccup shook his head. "The enemy of my enemy isn't my enemy."

Astrid rolled her eyes, and flew to assist Snotlout in destroying yet another Hunter ship. Hiccup decided Link could handle himself and flew off to help his other friends.

Link

Link easily disarmed the man. He quickly picked up the weapon and threw it overboard. Link held the shining Master Sword to the man's throat. "You must have done some bad things to deserve the Master Sword's full power," Link said nonchalantly. The man, Vego was his name apparently, stood panting. He did not reply, but simply stood, glaring at the point of the blade aimed at his neck. "Shall I escort you to your room?" Link asked, smiling maliciously. He herded Vego beneath the decks, and locked him in one of the cells. The other cells were filled with strange beasts, not unlike Hiccup's dragon. Link decided that since the villain had them locked up, it was only right for a hero to let them go. Link walked to the first cage, and the monster inside growled in warning. "Hey, whoa," Link said gently, "I'm going to let you go." The beast quieted down, but eyed Link warily. Link brought the sword down on the lock, causing the animal inside to wince. When Link opened the door, the creature looked down at him in disbelief. It just couldn't believe Link was letting him go. It stepped tentatively out of the cage, and when Link made no move to stop it, it bolted out of the room. Link repeated the process until all of the animals were free.

"What have you done?" Vego yelled furiously.

"It doesn't matter to you," Link replied, sheathing the Master Sword. "Your biggest worry will be escaping your little cage. Isn't it funny, just how quickly the hunter can become the hunted?"

"Not funny in the least," Vego growled.

"Well then, you better work on your sense of humor," Link answered, heading to toward the outside deck of the ship, "you'll have plenty of time down here alone to do so."

Link walked out onto the upper deck of the ship, where he was surprised to find Hiccup and his friends waiting for him. Along with Hiccup and the two others who had come to Hyrule, three others Link had not seen before were standing on the deck of the large ship. One was extremely muscular and the other two were almost exactly the same. Hiccup and his female companion- Astrid was it? - were having an argument. They were so busy fighting, they didn't see Link come up out of the cabin.

"We don't know him well enough," Astrid was saying.

"Astrid come on," Hiccup replied, "he was so helpful. Look at what he just did for us."

The muscular boy grunted loudly, and Hiccup and Astrid looked up, finally noticing Link. Hiccup smiled, but Astrid scowled to herself. Link ignored her. "Hi," he said, waving.

"Are you this Link we've been hearing so much about?" the muscular boy asked. He studied Link carefully, sizing him up.

"Yes," Link replied, confidently.

"Wow," one of the twins said giggling slightly and Link realized it was a girl, "I can't believe you ripped your ropes by hand."

"Yeah please," the other twin, a boy, answered, "I could've done the same thing easily."

"Yeah right," the first said sarcastically.

"No big deal," Link interrupted before a real argument could begin, "those guys really need to learn to tie better knots."

"Okay, um, anyway," Hiccup said awkwardly, "Dragon Riders, this is Link. Link meet Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut." The muscular one was Snotlout, the boy twin was Tuffnut, and the girl was Ruffnut.

"Pleasure to meet you," Link replied.

Snotlout simply nodded, and the twins both offered Link a hand to shake at the same time, then began fighting over who got to shake his hand first. All the while, Astrid was still scowling, though maybe a bit less than before.

"So," Hiccup began, "are you planning on staying here?"

Link shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, I probably shouldn't but I have no way of getting home."

"Toothless and I could fly you home," Hiccup offered.

"Absolutely not," Astrid said coldly. "Hiccup has a war to fight."

"A war?" Link asked, interested. "Perhaps I could help? Who are we fighting? Lynels, lizalfos, moblins?"

"Ummm no," Hiccup answered. "We're fighting Vego. You know, that guy who captured you."

"Oh, that guy? The guy I have locked up below decks?" Link asked.

"You captured Vego?" Astrid repeated in disbelief.

"Yeah, he's just chilling in a cell down there," Link said. "Come on, let's go look." Link led the way down the stairs to the rows and rows of cells. "He's right here," he said. "Oh no…"

The cell was empty. The ship had a huge whole in the side that was quickly filling with water. Link ran into the cell and looked through the hole, disregarding the water. "Where did he go?" he asked. "I promise he was here."

Hiccup nodded, studying the area. "Vego usually carries some interesting stuff with him. It's not your fault he escaped. That man is pretty unpredictable."

Link nodded, mad at himself anyway. He knew better than that. He shook his head. "Well, anyway, he can't have gone that far."

"He probably is already halfway out of the Archipelago," Astrid sighed. "We aren't the only ones with dragons."

"Oh," Link said, silently berating himself for being so stupid. "Well, um, I guess you guys can go home now."

"What about you?" Hiccup asked.

"I'll be okay," Link said, then whispered so only Hiccup could hear, "besides, Astrid hates me."

Hiccup's eyes widened, but he couldn't blame Link for thinking that. She had been pretty mean. "No, don't be stupid," he replied, "we're taking you home with us. Everyone makes mistakes, right Astrid?"

Astrid's eyes narrowed, "Yes we do, Hiccup," she hissed, clearly seeing what Hiccup was doing.

Link smiled and his eyes brightened, "Thanks!"

"No problem," Hiccup replied. "You're welcome to stay in my room tonight."

Link nodded. "I promise I won't overstay my welcome."

Hiccup and the rest of the Dragon Riders, as well as Link, walked out of the ship. By now, at least a foot of water covered the bottom deck, and everyone's shoes were soaked. Hiccup had Snotlout and Hookfang carry Link, since the Monstrous Nightmare was the strongest dragon of the bunch. Hiccup showed Link were his room was.

"I think I'll just explore for a while," Link said. "I've never been outside of Hyrule before, so I kind of want to check this place out."

"Okay," Hiccup replied. "When will you be back?"

Link shrugged. "No later than tomorrow morning," he answered.

Hiccup nodded. "Well, have fun."

Link's eyes twinkled mischievously. "I will."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda or How to Train Your Dragon. I am earning no profit from this story other than the enjoyment of writing it and sharing it with others. I hope you all enjoy reading it!**

Hiccup

After Link left, Hiccup walked up to Astrid's room. He knocked politely on her door before letting himself in. "What?" Astrid growled.

"I just wanted to talk about Link," Hiccup said. "You've been kind of mean to him. He hasn't even done anything."

"I'm just frustrated, Hiccup," Astrid replied without looking up. She remained on her bed, polishing her beloved axe. "All you ever do is explore, and now that Link is here, he only offers more opportunities to be distracted."

"Astrid, what if he's helpful? You saw how he released every single dragon on that ship alone," Hiccup said.

"That's the other thing," Astrid continued. "I don't trust him. I don't think anyone should be strong enough to rip through full coils of rope with their bare hands. What if this is all a trick? What if he's working for Vego?"

"I trust him!" Hiccup cried. "Okay, maybe I need to focus more on our war, but you need to lighten up. Link hasn't done anything to betray our trust, and yet you refuse to admit that maybe, just maybe, he's a good human being."

"Human?" Astrid repeated, finally looking up. "If Link is anything, it's definitely not human."

"Hylian then," Hiccup corrected himself, "but the point is he has good intentions."

"And you know this how?" Astrid asked.

"I don't! It's called giving someone the benefit of the doubt," Hiccup said, annoyed.

"You know what? Fine," Astrid growled. "He said he has no way home. You and Toothless fly him home and we never have to worry about this again."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "Okay. But you're the one telling him that we're kicking him out for no reason other than you're overly suspicious."

Astrid sighed. She put her head in her hands. "Okay, okay. I see it now. I have been really mean. You're right, Hiccup. He can stay."

Hiccup sighed too. "Thank you, Astrid. I knew you would see reason."

Astrid nodded, and Hiccup returned to his room.

Link

After Hiccup walked out of his room, Link strolled out onto the landing pad with Toothless. He took a moment before taking out his Sheikah Slate and snapping a picture of the landscape. He figured that when he returned to Hyrule and saved the princess, she would want to see this place too. Link decided to walk down to the ocean. He always loved the ocean. Link took his time as he walked down, admiring the structure Hiccup and his friends had built. Besides the occasional scaffolding on the side of a cliff, Link had never seen anything built right off a mountain. But this building was on a much larger scale than mining scaffolding. It had rooms and landing pads, and the structure was sturdy. It could support the weight of dragons easily. Link arrived at the small beach of Hiccup's island, and admired the ocean. He marveled at the idea that this same ocean was the one Link had seen so many times in Hyrule. Perhaps this world was not as big as he had previously believed.

Link heard a shrill shriek off in the distance, shaking him out of his daydreaming. Behind Hiccup's base, he had called it the Edge, was a huge forest. Now that Link was paying attention, he could hear all kinds of strange sounds coming from it. Link headed in that direction, eager to see the strange creatures outside of Hyrule. After arriving in the forest, he felt for the Master Sword. These woods made him feel uneasy. Something felt different, and yet, when he checked the Master Sword, it was only pulsing slightly. The sword was not up to full power the way it was when it was around true evil. Link crept through the woods silently. He heard the strange shriek again, and cringed, the loud sound hurting the Hylian's sensitive ears. Even so, Link headed in that direction, his curiosity overwhelming him. The shriek sounded again, over and over, and Link used it as his guide. He kept both his sword and shield in hand, in case the animal was dangerous. Link entered a clearing, pushing a hedge out of the way, and saw a dragon. It was a bluish purple with red markings on part of its face. Its eyes were wide open, and they were shockingly yellow. The beast had spikes on its nose and down its back. But, most shocking of all, was it was trapped in some sort of trap. It looked like the mouse traps used back in Hyrule in some small villages that farmed wheat, but this trap was large enough to hold a dragon. The poor animal had been crying out. It finally noticed Link as he sheathed his weapons, deciding to help the dragon. He carefully approached it, noticing the wary look the dragon gave him. When he got close enough, Link pulled out his sword again, and the beast went berserk.

"Hey, hey," Link said gently, "I'm not going to hurt you." The poor animal continued to thrash about in a futile attempt to attack Link. Link thrust his sword into the chain holding the dragon, partially releasing it. Upon realizing it was being let go, the dragon stopped its attack. It finally settled down and allowed Link to cut the remaining chains. Link released the creature, and backed up, allowing it to fly away. But it didn't. The dragon slowly approached Link, and nuzzled him affectionately.

"Your welcome," Link said, stroking the dragon's tough scales. "You can fly off now." But the beast wouldn't leave Link alone. Even when Link left the clearing to return to the Edge, it followed him.

Eventually, Link gave up trying to lose the dragon, and allowed it to walk beside him. About half of the way back, the dragon scooped Link up onto its back. "Whoa!" Link called out. He was used to heights. Link flew his paraglider all the time. But he was unused to going so fast in the air. His paraglider could hit five miles per hour at its fastest. This dragon flew over the trees so fast the branches moved as the pair sped by.

After adjusting to the incredible speed, Link began to enjoy himself. He found he could steer the dragon by nudging it in that direction with his legs. The dragon seemed happy to do whatever Link wanted, especially if Link had him do something dangerous, like flying upside down. The duo flew the rest of the way back to the Edge, performing aerial tricks the entire way.

Link directed the dragon down onto the landing pad. The dragon dove sharply, but pulled up at the last second. Link wasn't expecting this, and fell off the dragoon onto his face. "Ow," Link groaned, pulling himself to his feet. Link's dragon looked like it was trying not to laugh.

Just at that moment, Hiccup walked onto the landing pad. "Dramillion!" he cried, pulling out his strange fire sword. Link ran in between his dragon and his friend, holding up his hands. "Hiccup, no!" he yelled. "This dragon's my new friend!"

Hiccup's eyes widened, and he sheathed his sword, looking sheepish. Somehow, Link's dragon managed to look indignant. "Sorry," Hiccup said. "I thought it was attacking you. You were on the floor, you know."

Link laughed. "That was just a failed landing," he said. "We've been flying around for a while now."

"But how did you tame him?" Hiccup asked, tentatively approaching the dragon, "Dramillions are supposed to be wild. Untamable."

"I just released him from a dragon trap. I think it was a dragon trap anyway," Link replied, not understanding why Hiccup was so excited. Link tamed wild horses all the time. He'd even tamed a descendant of Princess Zelda's horse.

Suddenly Hiccup looked worried, "A dragon trap?" he repeated. "On our island? Who would be doing this?"

Link shrugged. "I don't know. How about you, buddy?" Link's dragon growled. "You know what you need?" Link asked the dragon. "A name." The dragon nodded in agreement. "How about Killer?" The dragon shook its head. "Firetongue?" Again, the dragon shook its head. "Thunder?" The dragon shook his head. "Ooh! I got it! Reaper!" Reaper nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah!" Link pumped his fist in the air. Reaper jumped up and down excitedly.

Hiccup nodded. "I like it," he said. Just then, Snotlout ran up onto the landing pad. He took a moment to examine Reaper, then began talking to Hiccup. "Hey, Hiccup. Astrid wants you and Link to come train with her."

"Oh, uh, why?" Hiccup asked.

Snotlout shrugged. "Said something about being ready for the next attack."

"I don't mind a little training," Link said.

"Okay," Hiccup sighed. Hiccup mounted Toothless. Link followed suit and mounted Reaper. Before the dragons took off, Hiccup turned around. "Follow me," he told Link.

Link nodded. "You heard him, Reaper." Both dragons took off, with Toothless leading the way. Link and Reaper flew upside down. "Hey, Hiccup!" Link called.

Hiccup turned around and nearly fell off Toothless. "Link! What are you doing?"

"Flying upside down!" Link replied, laughing. Hiccup could be so nervous sometimes.

"Riding upside down without a saddle?" Hiccup repeated in disbelief. "You're going to kill yourself!"

"Nah," Link replied. His eyes twinkled mischievously. "We're here, I think."

"Yep," Hiccup agreed, landing. He walked over to where Astrid was standing.

"Reaper, I'm going to jump off you. Don't catch me," Link commanded, then jumped off his dragon. Reaper did as he was told and didn't catch Link, the dragon's eyes sparkling with the same mischievous light as his rider. Hiccup and Astrid gasped as they watched their new friend free fall from his dragon. Link fell downward, the hard ground fast approaching. At the last second, Link pulled out his paraglider, and landed gently on the ground. "Neat trick, huh?" he asked, amused at how frightened Hiccup was.

"Don't do that again," Hiccup commanded. Astrid sighed in relief, then pretended she didn't care.

Link rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on. Have some fun! Besides, I do that all the time from cliffs and stuff in Hyrule."

Hiccup opened his mouth to reply, but Astrid interrupted him. "Okay, anyway, I had you both come out here because I wanted Hiccup and I to see how good at fighting Link is."

"You doubt my fighting abilities?" Link asked faking indignance.

"No," Astrid replied. "I wanted to see exactly how good you are. I also wanted to see how you fight."

Link shrugged. "Well, as long as you don't think I'm bad or anything, showing off wouldn't be terrible."

Astrid nodded. "Just attack those dummies I set up," she said, pointing to three scarecrows.

Link drew the Master Sword. "Hey, how come your sword isn't glowing like it was earlier?" Hiccup asked.

"I'm not fighting anything really evil," Link replied.

"How does your sword know if something is evil?" Astrid asked.

Link shrugged. "I don't know. Enchanted, I guess?"

"You have magic in Hyrule?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah, but almost no one can actually do it anymore. Not even Princess Zelda was all that good at magic. But, it is common to find enchanted artifacts from ancient times. Like the Master Sword," Link explained, holding up his sword.

Hiccup nodded, intrigued. "Go ahead and attack the dummies now," Astrid commanded, ending the conversation.

Link nodded, and charged the dummies. He slashed at them furiously, quickly reducing all three to shreds.

"Wow," Astrid said, "that was pretty good."

"Thanks," Link replied.

Astrid set up some more. "Okay, do something different this time."

Link ran up to them, and swung his blade in a quick circle. "I call that the spin attack," he said proudly.

Astrid set up more, and Link spent the rest of the afternoon attacking dummies while Astrid and Hiccup watched. Dusk began to fall, and they mounted their dragons to return to the Edge. "Nice dragon," Astrid commented as Link mounted Reaper.

"Thanks," Link replied, rubbing Reaper affectionately. "You've got a nice dragon yourself."

Astrid smiled, but didn't respond. Link rode the entirety of the way back upside down, despite Hiccup's intense protests. When all three landed on the landing pad back at the Edge, Snotlout and the twins had made dinner. It was terrible, but no one complained. Link actually seemed to enjoy it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda or How to Train Your Dragon. I am earning no profit from this story other than the enjoyment of writing it and sharing it with others**

The next few weeks passed without incident. Astrid and Link spent most of their time training together. All of the Dragon Riders and Link had gone on several raids to destroy a couple Dragon Hunter ships, but nothing major. Link and Astrid became close friends, despite getting off on the wrong foot. They found they both liked training a lot, and despite Link's tendency to be as mischievous as possible, he was mostly serious during raids and training sessions.

Link and Hiccup found that their battle tactics were very different. Link always wanted to just charge into battle recklessly, but Hiccup always wanted a plan. Whenever Hiccup had a plan, Link didn't always do as he was told. Once, Hiccup had told Link to defend Snotlout, but Link had seen Astrid in trouble and had flown off to rescue her. In the end, it was probably better that he had, as Link was able to prevent Stormfly being shot, and Snotlout was able to defend himself just fine. Hiccup had still been very cross.

Link woke up one morning with a raging headache. He had a faint recollection of his dreams the night before. Link had a feeling they had been important, but couldn't remember what they were about. Something about the princess. "Good morning, Link," Hiccup called cheerily.

"Good morning," Link groaned.

"You okay?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah, my head hurts a little," Link replied, "it's nothing I'll be fine."

"Well, just take it easy today," Hiccup said, quite certain it was not just nothing.

Link nodded, "I think I'm going to go back to bed."

"Okay," Hiccup replied. Link lay back down in his bed, and Hiccup left the room to start the day.

A few hours later, Link was jolted awake. He was sweating. Link could remember his dream clearly now. Calamity Ganon had returned, and the entire world had been covered in Malice. Link had been forced to watch through a spectator's eyes as all of Hyrule was covered in the disgusting purple goo. But the infection hadn't stopped there. The entire ocean had been turned to Malice in seconds, and Link had floated across the sea of gunk, following the infection. The Edge had been covered in it. Hiccup, Astrid, and the others had been killed in the raging infestation of Malice. And yet, the tidal wave of evil still hadn't stopped. It had continued on to islands Link had never visited, destroying all life there. After the infection had finally stopped spreading, Link's point of view had floated up and up and up until he could see the entire world spread out before him. It was devoid of life, besides Calamity Ganon, who stood upon the ruins of Hyrule Castle, holding up two corpses. Those corpses were the only thing in the whole world that weren't purple from the Malice. Link's view had zoomed in, and now Link could see the corpses clearly. They were the dead bodies of the Princess Zelda...and himself. Link knew what the dream meant. It meant they had failed. It meant everything was gone, because Link had failed.

Link flung the covers of his bed aside. "I need to go home," he said to no one. He walked briskly outside, and whistled for Reaper. The Dramillion quickly flew to his rider's side. "We're returning to Hyrule," Link announced. Reaper nodded. "Where is Hiccup?" Link demanded. Reaper shrugged. Link looked around, but didn't see any of the Dragon Riders around. Link quickly scribbled a note down explaining his absence, then mounted Reaper and directed him toward Hyrule.

Hiccup

The Dragon Riders returned from a successful raid against the Dragon Hunters. Hiccup was excited to tell Link about his success, and make sure his friend's headache was gone. However, when Hiccup returned to his room, Link was nowhere to be found. "Where did he go?" Hiccup asked Toothless. Toothless picked up a piece of paper in his mouth and brought it over to Hiccup. "What's this?" Hiccup asked as he read it.

 _Dear Hiccup,_

 _I've been having terrible dreams lately. They have reminded me why Hyrule needs me. I have taken the liberty of returning to my country to save the people. I thank you for your hospitality. Perhaps, if I do indeed defeat Calamity Ganon I shall be able to return and assist you in your war. I am very sorry for leaving so abruptly. I fear the princess will be unable to contain the Calamity any longer, so I needed to leave immediately._

 _Hoping to see you again,_

 _Link_

Hiccup held the note in his hand.He read it over again. And again. Then he sat on his bed and read it some more. Hiccup had known Link would need to return to his country. Calamity Ganon sounded really powerful. But Hiccup had hoped that perhaps Link would forget, and just stay on the Edge forever. It had been selfish, but Hiccup couldn't help himself.

"You okay?" Astrid asked from the doorway. "You've been in here a while. And where's Link?"

Hiccup didn't say anything. He just handed Astrid Link's note. Astrid read it. "Oh no," she said.

"We have to help him," Hiccup said, standing up again.

"No," Astrid said, putting her hand on Hiccup's arm, "we can't leave the Edge vulnerable. Vego's fleets have been getting bigger and bigger. We can't go to Hyrule."

Hiccup sighed, then nodded. "You're right, I guess. He's on his own."

Astrid nodded, "I'm so sorry, Hiccup."

"It's okay," Hiccup said. He rolled the note up, and angrily threw it into the trash. Astrid watched, concerned, but didn't say anything.

Hiccup walked out onto the landing pad. "Come on, Toothless," he said. Hiccup mounted his dragon, and spent the rest of the night high above trees, muttering to himself. He just didn't understand why Link had to leave so suddenly. Certainly there was time to at least say goodbye!


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda or How to Train Your Dragon. I am earning no profit from this story other than the enjoyment of writing it and sharing it with others. I hope you all enjoy reading it!**

Link

Link and Reaper flew the entire rest of the day. They flew in one straight direction, without ever slowing down. Reaper sensed the urgency in his rider, and flew as fast as he could. The dragon did not know why Link needed to go so fast, but he was happy to do so. For once, Link did not feel like flying upside down. The duo continued on in silence, Link praying he was not too late.

Finally, Link could make out the distant continent of Hyrule. It did not appear to be covered in Malice. Sure enough, it was just the same as it had been before he left. Link urged Reaper onward toward the castle. Reaper expertly dodged each laser the guardians fired at them, unphased by the danger.

The pair flew directly into the sanctum. Inside was a cocoon, but unlike butterfly cocoons that felt beautiful, this purple cocoon felt repulsive. As soon as Reaper's claws touched down on the marble floor, the cocoon began to thrash about.

A golden glow covered the cocoon, and Zelda's voice called out, "Link...Link! I'm sorry… but my power isn't strong enough… I can't hold him…" As Zelda finished her sentence, a blue laser shot out from the cocoon. It weaved its way around the room, singeing the floor. It did not hit Link or Reaper, but that was just lucky. There was nothing either could have done if it did. The cocoon abruptly ruptured, and Calamity Ganon fell from the hole. The Calamity was a disgusting monstrosity. It had six legs and a large abdomen like a spider or an insect. It's head looked like a living skull, with glowing orange eyes. The beast carried a large axe, spear, sword, laser gun, and pincers. Every inch of its repulsive body was covered in slimy Malice. The monster was too heavy for the floor, and it collapsed, taking with it Calamity Ganon and Link. Link easily caught himself with his paraglider, and flew down to confront the monster he was destined to battle. Reaper hesitated, slightly scared. The dragon looked into his rider's eyes. Instead of the usual playful glitter, that was present even when Link went on raids and suggested the young boy thought of life as nothing more than a game, there was a ferocious feral rage. This was not a game anymore. This was it. Reaper made up his mind and flew to assist his new companion in this ultimate fight. Boy and dragon landed directly in front of the monster, and Link unsheathed his sword. The Master Sword practically hummed with power, the usual steel blade now a glowing sky blue.

Link could feel rage coursing through his body. The Spirit of the Hero that lived in him came alive. All the rage of Link's past lives, their struggles against Ganon or Ganondorf or Demise, made Link tremble from his newfound fury. All of the different Heroes over the ages were ready to assist the current one in defeating the Calamity however they could. Link felt himself become stronger, faster, and more agile. He glared at Calamity Ganon, and the beast saw pure rage coming from the boy. Then the ground began to shake, and Link could feel the spirits of the Champions preparing to have their Divine Beasts fire at Ganon. One by one, Link felt through the ground each laser fire, and they met at the top of the sanctum. They combined into one super laser, that rained down upon Calamity Ganon. The evil monster reared and screeched in pain. The screech sounded like nails on a chalkboard. The laser continued for as long as it could, but it ran out of power, and shut off. After the smoke cleared, Link and Reaper saw Calamity Ganon sprawled out on the floor before them. All was still, and the two waited in bated breath to see if the beast was truly dead.

Then the Calamity stirred, and dragged itself to its feet. It turned to look its enemies in the eyes once more, then brought down its axe. Link jumped out of the way quickly, and ran forward, slashing with his sword. Ganon pulled his axe out of the floor, and Link retreated to a safe distance. Reaper hovered in the air, bombarding the monster with blasts of fire. Calamity Ganon seemed to not notice the barrage of fireballs raining down upon it. It only payed attention to Link. This time, the Calamity swung its axe sideways, and Link backflipped over it at the last second. Link's magical ability, the flurry rush, activated and time slowed for everyone except the Hylian. Link raced forward, and slashed with the Master Sword at the beast. After a few seconds, time caught up with the boy, and Link once again retreated.

Reaper, meanwhile, was confused. His friend had been a few feet in front of the monster a few seconds ago, but had somehow teleported directly in front of it.

"One of my magical abilities," Link explained to his bewildered dragon, "called the flurry rush."

Reaper merely nodded, not completely understanding, and continued bombarding Ganon with blasts of fire. The Calamity took no notice of the new cuts it had received from Link's slashing. The monster simply shook itself off, and paid no attention to the streams of Malice flowing from its body in the place of blood.

"This guy's not going down easy," Link commented, dodging another axe swing. Reaper nodded in agreement. "Well, neither are we."

Calamity Ganon had apparently had enough of Link's game of tag. It pulled its axe from the ground again and scurried up the wall like a monstrous spider. The beast closed its eyes as though concentrating, and suddenly several large ice blocks appeared in front of it. One by one, the ice was sent floating slowly towards Link. Link remembered this attack from the monster on board Mipha's Divine Beast. "Reaper! Shoot the ice blocks!" Link commanded. Reaper did as he was told and fired a blast at each of the approaching ice blocks. As soon as fire met ice, the block disappeared, and Link was not hit by a single one. "Way to go, Reaper!" Link called. Reaper roared in triumph. But Calamity Ganon wasn't done, and it crawled along the wall, and got as close to Link as possible. Then it jumped, and Link narrowly avoided the energy beam that shot out from the Calamity's feet as it landed. Ganon stood up again, and raised its axe. Link prepared to jump. But, as the axe swung across the room, Link waited just a second too long, and the axe smashed into his side, throwing the Hylian across the room. The blade was too large and too thick to be sharp, so Link was not cut. Even so, pain erupted in his side as he lay sprawled on the floor. Reaper immediately stopped his assault on the monster, and flew to assist his friend. Link struggled to stand up, certain he had broken more than a few ribs. Calamity Ganon scuttled over, and raised its axe. Link was not ready to give up. As the axe came down, Link rolled out of the way, ignoring the pain that exploded in his side as he did so. Link summoned his magical infinite inventory bag, and dug through it, searching for a fairy. Reaper resumed attacking the Calamity, knowing there was nothing he could do to help his injured companion. Link couldn't find what he was looking for.

"Must've used my last one when I got hit by that lynel earlier," Link muttered to himself. There was nothing he could do. He would have to fight injured. The destined swordsman pulled himself to his feet, his face contorted in a snarl. Calamity Ganon surged forward, sensing the enormous pain his adversary was in. It swung its axe sideways again, and Link ducked. Link weakly swung the Master Sword, only hitting the monster once before being forced to retreat. Calamity Ganon continued attacking, and Link was left with no time to attack the beast.

Link was struggling. The pain in his side persisted, seemingly getting worse with each swing of the Master Sword. Calamity Ganon was sensing his pain, and was only becoming more and more relentless in its attacks. Despite the pain and the huge enemy he faced, Link pushed on. He knew he had to defeat the Calamity. For the princess. For Hiccup and Astrid. For the whole world. Link remembered his nightmare from a few nights ago, and knew he couldn't let that happen. Newfound strength poured through the chosen hero's body, and the pain lessened. As Calamity Ganon swung his axe downward, Link sidestepped, activating his flurry rush. Link rushed forward, and swung the Master Sword, over and over again. Ganon reared and screeched in pain. Link smiled to himself. The monster retreated up the wall, and Link heard Reaper charging up his blast to deflect the ice. But this time, the beast raised its blaster, aimed it at the dragon, and began charging.

"Reaper hold your fire!" Link called. "And run!"

Reaper quit charging, and flew as fast as he could. Calamity Ganon fired its blast of wind toward the dragon. The blast missed by inches, but Reaper was flying too fast, and crashed into the wall. Reaper shrieked in pain, the same cry that had brought dragon and rider together so many weeks ago. "Reaper!" Link yelled, and ran to his dragon. Reaper stood up, and shook himself off. He held his wing at an awkward angle, and Link knew the poor dragon had broken several bones. The mighty Dramillion would be grounded for the rest of this fight.

Link turned on the monster he was destined to fight in wild anger. "You have taken everything from me!" Link screamed at the beast. "You took my all my friends; Princess Zelda, Mipha, Daruk, Urbosa, and Revali! You took my memory of everything I ever loved! You almost took my life! But you're not done yet, are you? Taking everything I loved before wasn't good enough was it? Now that I have new friends and a new life, you're determined to rip everything away again! Well, I won't let you! I won't let you take my dragon! I won't let you take my new friends! I won't let you take this world away from me!" Link finished, screaming in pure, untamed rage. He roared and charged Calamity Ganon, all fear for his own safety gone. This ended now. No one else was getting hurt.

Ganon was not expecting the sudden anger of his opponent. The monster was unable to raise its axe to block the flurry of attacks coming from the furious hero. Even so, Ganon kept its composure, and snapped its pincers at Link, who nimbly sidestepped them, activating the flurry rush again. It was Calamity Ganon's turn to be mad. This boy, whom he'd defeated 100 years ago, was back somehow, and turning out to be much more of a threat than the monster had expected. Calamity Ganon decided to pull out all the stops. The monster reared up, and Link was forced to stop his fierce attacks. A bright orange light pulsed from the beast, the force of the blast knocking Link off his feet. Link struggled back up again, pain once again exploding in his side. Calamity Ganon now glowed a neon orange. Reaper stopped his barrage of fire for only a second, slightly surprised, then continued his endless beast glared at the hero, daring him to come closer.

Link glared right back, and charged once again. This time, Ganon was ready. As Link got closer, the monster raised its oversized axe. When the Hylian was within range, the beast swung the axe horizontally. Link attempted to slide under the weapon, but he was too late, and he was flung across the room again. Link screamed in pain, and crumpled to the floor. A phantom of the Zora Champion, Mipha, appeared over the hero's body, and Link's eyes flashed open, all his injuries still hurting. Nonetheless, the hero pushed himself to his feet, his eyes clouded and pained. Link's face was contorted into a grimace, and he struggled to stand on his own. Reaper hopped to his rider's side, gently helping him stand up. But, the Calamity sensed the Hylian's weakness, and rushed forwards, the axe raised. Reaper barely pushed Link out of the way, activating the flurry rush, but the hero was in too much pain to utilize it. Link was barely able to keep himself upright. Time caught up with him, and Link ducked under the giant axe. However, he lost his balance, and fell on his face. Ganon ran forward, pinning Link on the ground with his slimy legs. Reaper shrieked in worry, and hopped to assist his companion. Calamity Ganon slammed the axe into the oncoming dragon, and Reaper fell limp, his body flying through the air, and smashing into the wall. The force of the impact shook the entire room and probably the entirety of Hyrule Castle.

"No!" Link cried, unable to move. The Malice covering Ganon's body began to take effect, and Link felt his life being sucked away. The edges of the swordsman's vision began to fade, and Link knew he had failed. "I'm sorry Zelda... I'm sorry, Hiccup... I'm sorry, Reaper." The last thing Link saw was Calamity Ganon raising its axe above its head, and then everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda or How to Train Your Dragon. I am earning no profit from this story other than the enjoyment of writing it and sharing it with others. I hope you all enjoy reading it!**

Hiccup

Hiccup had made up his mind. He was returning to Hyrule, if only to ask Link why he left so abruptly. After spending the night on Toothless's back, Hiccup needed some sleep. He decided he would leave later that afternoon. Hiccup commanded his dragon to return to the Edge. Hiccup stumbled into his room, completely exhausted, and fell asleep. He didn't notice the concerned look Astrid sent his way.

When Hiccup woke up, he began packing his things to return to Hyrule. He finished his packing, and fished the letter out of the trash. Hiccup uncrumpled it, and stuffed it into his saddle bag.

"Alright, bud," Hiccup said, walking outside and strapping the saddlebag onto Toothless, "ready to go?" Toothless nodded, looking forward to seeing Reaper again. Hiccup climbed onto Toothless's back, and the Night Fury raised its wings to take off.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Astrid demanded, walking up to them.

"Uh, out for patrol?" Hiccup replied.

"Then what do you need all that for?" Astrid said, gesturing to Toothless's saddle bag.

"I uh-" Hiccup began.

"It's okay, Hiccup," Astrid interrupted, "I know you're returning to Hyrule. I knew you were going to. Just, please be safe. And... bring Link back with you."

Hiccup smiled. "Thanks, Astrid. I promise we'll return soon." Astrid nodded, and Toothless took off. Hiccup looked back at the Edge, and watched Astrid turn from the landing pad, shaking her head slowly.

Hiccup and Toothless flew over the sea for hours. They passed few islands, and those they passed looked deserted. No wonder Hyrule and Berk had never heard of each other. Who would ever imagine a huge continent could be across an ocean so devoid of life? Hiccup mapped each island they passed, navigating to Hyrule on memory, but wanting to create an accurate map anyway.

Finally, the distant Mount Lanayru could be seen, and Toothless flew right towards it. "I'll bet Link's in the castle," Hiccup told his dragon, "that's where he said Calamity Ganon is." Toothless angled himself towards the distant ruins of Hyrule Castle.

As they approached, Hiccup noticed many strange robots patrolling the castle grounds. The robots seemed to be very technologically advanced. As the duo approached, each robot they flew past turned towards them, and put a targeting laser onto Toothless. "That doesn't look good," Hiccup said. "Be ready for anything, bud." Toothless nodded, paying close attention to the robots' actions. One fired a laser, and Toothless narrowly avoided it. Soon, they all were firing lasers at the Night Fury, and Toothless struggled to dodge every one. The pair got lucky, however, and made it to the top of the castle unscathed. Hiccup looked around, looking for anything that could possibly be Calamity Ganon. Hiccup had no idea what the supposed monster looked like, and was ready for anything based on all he had seen in Hyrule so far.

Suddenly, the entire castle shook, and Toothless struggled to keep his footing. "Go into the castle, bud," Hiccup commanded, "that must be where Link is." Toothless flew into the sanctum, and both dragon and ride noticed the huge hole in the floor. Toothless dove into the giant hole without hesitation.

Once inside the gaping hole, Hiccup gasped. In the center of the room, was the back of a huge monster, probably Calamity Ganon. Reaper lay sprawled against the wall on one side of the room, unconscious. Link was pinned underneath the monstrosity. The Hylian's face was white, and he was muttering hysterically to himself. The monster raised its futuristic axe, preparing to end the hero. Toothless wasted no time. He fired up a plasma blast and fired it at Calamity Ganon.

The monstrous beast was not expecting the blast from behind, and lowered its axe, turning around to see who had blasted it. Hiccup quickly noticed all the weapons the Calamity held. He had been expecting something crazy, but not this crazy. Link's enemy wielded a sword, an axe, a cannon, a spear, and pincers. Hiccup knew he and his dragon were outmatched, as the room was too small for Toothless to properly maneuver. Calamity Ganon began walking slowly toward the pair, the glowing skull the monster had for a head seemingly grinning maliciously.

"Um, bud?" Hiccup said shakily. "What are we going to do?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda or How to Train Your Dragon. I am earning no profit from this story other than the enjoyment of writing it and sharing it with others. I hope you all enjoy reading it!**

Link

Link knew he was dead. There was no way he could have survived that final swing of the glowing, blue axe. Despite being dead, Link's mind insisted on showing him what a failure he was. He saw Zelda being killed by the Calamity. He was forced to watch Ganon begin to spread Malice across the land. The failed hero watched as Hiccup and Toothless flew across the sea of Malice to save him, only to be destroyed by one swing of the Calamity's axe.

"You're a failure, Link," he heard Zelda call to him as Calamity Ganon swung his axe down on the princess's head. "You failed me. You failed the world. Everyone you ever loved will die because of you." The princess's voice was deathly calm.

"No!" Link screamed, struggling helplessly against the invisible bonds that held him, that made him watch everything he'd ever wanted be torn away. "I'll save you! I'll save everyone!"

"You can't save anyone if you're dead," Zelda replied evenly. "Or if you're a failure."

"I'm sorry!" Link screamed, still struggling. "I'll do anything to save you!"

"It's too late to do anything," Zelda said, staring at the failed hero as if disappointed.

Suddenly, Link's vision went white. He felt the Spirit of the Hero become active in him again. He saw each of his other lives end their struggles against their version of the Reincarnation of Hatred. Link watched the Hero of Twilight stab Ganondorf's only weak spot, his glowing white wound. The Hero of Time sealed Ganondorf away into the Sacred Realm. He watched as the Hero of the Sky sealed Demise into the Master Sword. One by one, Link watched each reincarnation of Calamity Ganon be destroyed.

Then, Link saw himself, wearing his blue Champion's tunic. He was facing off against Calamity Ganon. He was somehow not dead. Link watched himself, the failed hero, drive the Master Sword into Calamity Ganon's head. And then the monster went limp.

"Link…" Zelda's voice called out. It was not mocking. "Open your eyes… Wake up, Link." Link forced his eyes awake.

The scene before him was not good. Reaper lay off on one side of the room, still unconscious. Hiccup and Toothless had arrived; that must be why Link wasn't dead; and they were backed into a wall. Calamity Ganon was slowly approaching them, swinging his axe back and forth. Link pushed himself to his feet, bracing himself for the pain that would come from all his broken bones. The pain didn't come. Link decided Zelda had healed him, as well as saved him from his torturous nightmares. But Link didn't have time to contemplate anymore. "Hey, Ganon!" he yelled. "I'm the one you want! Leave them alone!"

Calamity Ganon turned, still a glowing orange, and began walking back toward the hero who refused to die. "Get out of here!" Link commanded Hiccup.

"We won't leave you!" Hiccup yelled back.

"Fine. Just, don't die," Link replied. "Astrid would kill me if you got hurt."

Calamity Ganon swung his axe sideways, but Link hopped over it, activating his flurry rush. He charged the monster that had caused him so much pain, and began hacking away.

Hiccup watched in wonder. Link had just gone from completely unconscious with several major injuries to running faster that should be possible at full health. Hylians were a weird species.

Calamity Ganon roared in pain, and swung the axe again. Link once again dodged, rushed forward, and slashed at the beast with his glowing blue sword. Toothless joined in the fight, blasting the Calamity with plasma blasts, and Hiccup sat on Toothless's back, directing each shot.

Finally, after one final flurry rush from Link, Calamity Ganon screeched, and Malice began to flow from the open wounds even faster. Streams of Malice ran from the monster, and purple beams blasted through its body.

Then Calamity Ganon exploded, leaving only a swirling cloud of purple mist. The mist floated out of the hole in the roof. Link ran to the center of the room, and looked up.

A golden light began to envelope the hero. "Link, what's happening?" Hiccup cried out in surprise and worry for his friend.

Link smiled calmly. "My duty is not finished yet." With that, a bright flash of light completely surrounded Link, and when the light was gone, so was Hiccup's friend. All that was left was a tiny orb of light that trailed after the swirling clouds of purple mist.

Hiccup

"Follow that light, bud!" Hiccup commanded. Toothless ran to the center of the room and took off, closely following the small orb of light. The light flew out of Hyrule Castle, out of the range of the guardians, and into a large field beyond the castle grounds. The light floated slightly above the ground, and flashed again. Link was standing right where the light had been seconds before. Link flashed Hiccup a tired smile, then noticed the growing cloud of purple mist behind him.

"Ganon...Ganon…" repeated a female voice. Hiccup could not find the source of the voice.

"Zelda," Link said quietly, staring at the huge storm of purple mist before them. It swirled around in circles. The very air next to the brewing storm felt evil.

"Ganon was born out of a dark past. He is a pure embodiment of the ancient evil that is reborn time and time again…" Princess Zelda continued.

As she spoke, giant hooves made of the purple mist pushed their way out of the storm. A monstrous boar's head reared up out of the evil cloud.

"He has given up on reincarnation and assumed his pure, enraged form," Princess Zelda explained.

Ganon had two huge black tusks. They curved slightly inward, and the ends looked deadly sharp.

"If set free upon our world, the destruction will be unlike anything unlike anything ever seen before," the princess finished grimly.

The storm of purple mist blew away, revealing a huge boar. It was made entirely out of the purple mist, but Hiccup could tell it was tangible. The beast glared down at Link, who glared right back. The monster's eyes glowed an evil white. From them, white fire spread its way down the monsters back, and onto parts of its grotesque face.

Suddenly, Hiccup heard a horse whinny from far away. Link turned to look, and smiled brightly. "Storm!" he cried, "You've come to help me!"

The gigantic black horse raced up to Link, nuzzled him, and allowed the Hylian to get onto its back. The horse shook itself off as it glared at the beast before it.

"Brave horse you got," Hiccup said, terrified.

"Storm isn't afraid of anything," Link replied nonchalantly. "Good thing, too, since Reaper is unconscious." Hiccup nodded.

"I entrust you with the Bow of Light," Princess Zelda's voice began again. "A powerful weapon in the face of evil."

The aforementioned Bow of Light descended down to Link slowly. The weapon was beautiful, if you could call a weapon that. It was entirely golden, and seemed to glow. The main part of the bow was carved out intricately, and it hummed with power, just like Link's Master Sword.

"Link...you may not yet be at a point where you have fully recovered your power or all of your memories," the princess stated sadly. Link's eyes clouded, and he looked down at the ground. "But courage need not be remembered…" Princess Zelda continued. "For it is never forgotten."

With that, Ganon reared up, roaring all the while. Hiccup glanced down nervously at Toothless, who also looked slightly scared. Link and Storm stared the monster down, never taking their eyes off the beast. Then, Link slapped the reins as Ganon began firing a laser from its face. Toothless quickly took off to avoid it, his tail barely getting singed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda or How to Train Your Dragon. I am earning no profit from this story other than the enjoyment of writing it and sharing it with others. I hope you all enjoy reading it!**

Link

Link ran Storm right next to Ganon. "The energy covering Ganon's body is called Malice," Zelda explained. None of your attacks will get through as he is now. I will hold the Malice back as much as I can, but my power is waning. Attack any glowing points that you see!"

"You got it, princess," Link replied, steering Storm expertly around Ganon's hooves.

"May you be victorious!" Zelda finished, and Link promised himself either he would be, or he would die trying.

Suddenly, glowing, golden circles appeared on Ganon's legs, and side. Link took aim with his new Bow of Light and fired. The arrow found its mark, and Ganon roared in pain. Hiccup noticed what Link was doing and urged Toothless to fire plasma at the glowing circles. The team of Hiccup, Link, Storm, and Toothless quickly shot all three circles.

"Ganon's power is weakening!" Zelda announced. Link acknowledged her statement with a slight nod and grim smile. It began to rain. The downpour soaked through Link's clothes, making him completely wet.

Ganon wheeled around, in an attempt to get in front of Link and his horse. Link maneuvered Storm around the beast. Ganon fired its laser, but Link was way out of the way. Toothless and Hiccup were ready this time, and also dodged the energy beam.

"Aim for a glowing area!" Zelda called. Again, glowing circles appeared, this time on Ganon's thighs and side. Link and Toothless fired at the circles, and not once did either one miss.

"It's working!" Zelda cried triumphantly.

"It's not over yet, princess," Link replied, sweating.

Ganon turned around to fire his laser, but Link and Hiccup easily rode around it.

"Hurry, Link!" Zelda called. There was only one circle this time. It was directly underneath Ganon's stomach.

"Toothless can't fly that low, Link!" Hiccup yelled.

Link nodded, and slapped the reins. Storm didn't hesitate to run directly underneath the monster. Link aimed his bow, and fired, the arrow right on point.

"We're so close!" Zelda said, excitedly.

Suddenly, the sky turned red, and Ganon waited just a second before turning around to fire its beam. As it turned around, Zelda called out, "Link, look up there!" Link looked up towards Ganon's head. A golden glow seemed to cut through Ganon's skull, as if trying to escape. "That's the very core of Ganon's being! Do what you must, Link!"

Toothless swooped overhead, firing blast after blast at the golden light. Ganon didn't even notice. "That's the place where the Malice is most powerful," Zelda explained. "Your fire will have no effect, mighty dragon." Hiccup commanded Toothless to turn around. Link knew what he had to do. He had watched Ganon fire his powerful laser. Link commanded Storm to slow down a bit, and let Ganon get in front of them. As the monster powered up its laser, Link rode Storm just out of the way, then jumped off. Link slapped the horse's behind to ensure its instincts drove it to safety. Link hated to startle his horse like that, but he feared Storm would turn around to help him and get shot.

Ganon's laser missed the Hylian by mere inches. The laser left behind a solid trail of fire, but the rain put it out far too quickly for Link to make any use of it. Ganon began charging up another laser. Link started to run as fast as he could to escape the inferno, but he wasn't fast enough. Link knew he was going to be blasted. Hiccup had realized it too, and commanded Toothless to pick Link up. But the dragon wouldn't be able to reach Link fast enough. Toothless slowed down, realizing there was no point in all three of them dying. Despite his inevitable death, Link didn't slow down. Even if he died, it would not be said the hero just gave up. Ganon fired the laser, and Link braced himself for his death. He thought of all the people he had failed. He closed his eyes, running blindly now, waiting for the fire to envelop him.

Suddenly, Link had the distinct feeling of his feet were no longer touching the ground. He heard Hiccup say something, but couldn't make out what it was. So, this is what it feels like to die.

Link opened his eyes, not sure what he was expecting, but certainly not expecting what he saw. Ganon was still there. It was still raining. Hiccup and Toothless were still flying around. But, strangest of all, Link was flying. The Hylian heard a shriek slightly above him and looked up. Reaper was carrying him.

Link laughed out loud. "I'm not dead!" he announced to the world. "I'm not dead!" Reaper threw Link into the air and caught him on his back. Link shook himself off, focusing on the task at hand. "Alright, Reaper," Link said, serious again, "bring me right over that big ugly piece of bacon." Reaper did as he was told, and flew directly above Ganon. Link jumped off Reaper, pulled out the Bow of Light, slowed down time with magic, and fired. The arrow flew directly towards the disgusting eye atop Ganon's head that kept the golden light from escaping.

As the light arrow collided with the core of Ganon, the monster writhed and screamed in pain, and the golden light finally escaped the beast. A golden orb of light, much like the one Link himself had traveled in, floated up above Ganon. An ethereal version of Princess Zelda appeared within the light, and began slowly descending in front of Ganon.

The monster reared up and roared ferociously, as though trying to scare Zelda away. Princess Zelda held her ground, staring down the monster she had battled for the past 100 years, a beautiful golden glow emanating from her. Suddenly, a bright flash of light erupted from Zelda, pulsing its way over Ganon, and the monster became covered in the evil, purple smoke it came from. Ganon became a long, worm-like dragon made entirely of smoky Malice. Toothless and Hiccup quickly flew out of the way of the enraged monster. Ganon charged Zelda, who simply held up her hand, revealing the glowing Triforce of Wisdom. The monstrous dragon flew down towards the princess, and when darkness met light, a giant glowing golden ball enveloped Ganon. The Triforce appeared on the front of the ball, with the Triforce of Wisdom glowing brightly. Ganon's head appeared outside the ball again briefly, the monster still struggling to escape.

The ball abruptly shrunk, taking with it any remaining piece of Ganon's evil. As the ball faded into nothingness, Zelda remained standing with her hand raised. Link felt his Sheikah Slate vibrate, and took it off his hip to look at it. The screen was entirely white. Then the words, "Destroy Ganon: Complete" flashed across the screen. Link breathed a sigh of relief. It was finally over. His quest to save Hyrule was finished.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda or How to Train Your Dragon. I am earning no profit from this story other than the enjoyment of writing it and sharing it with others. I hope you all enjoy reading it!**

"I've been keeping watch over you all this time…" Zelda said, interrupting Link's thoughts. Zelda had lowered her hand, but hadn't turned around. "I've witnessed your struggles to return to us as well as your trials in battle."

Link's face turned red. What did she think of him just running off to the Edge?

"I always thought- no, I always believed-" Zelda continued, "that you would find a way to defeat Ganon. I never lost faith in you these many years…" Zelda finally turned around. "Thank you, Link… the Hero of Hyrule." As the princess finished speaking, brilliant blue and green eyes locked for the first time in 100 years. Both Link and Zelda smiled slightly at just seeing the other. Hiccup and Toothless landed a few feet behind the happy couple. "May I ask..." Zelda began again, "Do you really remember me?"

Link stared into Zelda's beautiful emerald eyes, unsure of what to say. "I...I...I remember how much I cared for you. Before," Link finally said.

Zelda smiled gently, "I had hoped as much. Tell me…" she took a deep breath, "do you still feel that way?"

Link smiled back. "Yes," he replied. Then he ran to his beloved, and embraced her. Zelda accepted the hug. "I missed you so much," Link whispered into Zelda's ear.

"I missed you too," Zelda replied. Hiccup, toothless, and Reaper stood awkwardly, waiting for the couple to realize they were still there. Reaper broke the silence with an impatient grunt. Link and Zelda ended their embrace abruptly, and Link looked sheepish.

"Zelda, these are my new friends Hiccup, Toothless, and Reaper," Link introduced.

Zelda nodded. "Hello, Link's friends. I am Princess Zelda of Hyrule, or what little of it there is left."

Hiccup bowed. "Your Highness I-"

"Any friend of Link's is a friend of mine," Zelda interrupted him. "And I don't like my friends bowing to me."

Hiccup stood back up, "Princess-"

"Zelda to you," Zelda corrected.

"Zelda, it is a pleasure to meet you, isn't it, bud?" Hiccup replied. Toothless nodded, purring softly.

Zelda smiled. "I must thank you, Hiccup. Without your help, Ganon would have certainly ended my country."

Hiccup smiled awkwardly, his face a burning red. "It was no big deal," he lied modestly.

"Nevertheless, it was a great help to Link and I," Zelda replied. "Come friends. We have an entire country to rebuild."

Zelda began walking toward Hyrule Castle. Link noticed the pillars surrounding it had returned to blue, and the guardians were also mainly blue colored. The robots did not fire lasers at them as they passed. Instead, they just stood there, as if awaiting instruction. Zelda walked onto the bridge before the castle's main gates, then stopped. Link caught up to her. The princess looked sad. "I...I cannot bear to go in there now," Zelda began, "it brings back to many memories."

Link smiled sadly. "Then I will tear down the entire thing by hand if that's what you want."

Zelda shook her head and smiled slightly, but her brilliant green eyes were still filled with sorrow. "No. That's not what I want. Someday, I will have the strength to return. But today is not that day," Zelda said.

Link nodded. "Another day then."

Link and Zelda turned to leave the bridge. Hiccup remained looking at the magnificent castle just a moment longer. He then noticed five ghost-like figures floating above the tallest tower in the castle. "Hey, guys!" he called, "Look at that!" Zelda and Link turned to look. Zelda smiled sadly, but Link's eyes glowed with happiness. The five figures stood staring at Link and Zelda for several moments, with princess and hero staring right back, and then they disappeared in otherworldly blue smoke.

"They are finally at peace," Zelda said. Link nodded.

"Who are they?" Hiccup asked.

"Remember the five Champions I told you about?" Link asked him.

"You mean the ones who died?" Hiccup replied.

Link sighed. "Yes, the ones who died. Those ghosts...those were the Champions."

"But there were five," Hiccup said.

"The last one was…" Zelda began, tears brimming in her eyes. "My father...King Rhoam of Hyrule."

Link put his arm over his beloved's shoulders in an attempt to comfort her. "It's going to be okay," he said gently.

"I'm so sorry," Hiccup said, staring at the castle, "I had no idea…"

Zelda took a deep breath. "No matter," she began. The princess looked at Link. "We have a kingdom to rebuild."

Link nodded slowly. "Yes, we do."

"But, Link," Hiccup said, "You promised you would help us fight Vego."

Link sighed. "I...I did, yes."

Zelda smiled. "Link, if you have business elsewhere, I shall be fine alone."

Link started to nod, then stopped. "Hey! I have an idea!" he announced. "Zelda, you should come with us. Then, when Vego's defeated, we can return to Hyrule."

"But, Link, Hyrule needs us now," Zelda objected.

Link laughed. "Princess, I'm the one who's explored every single corner of Hyrule over the past year. Every village is doing just fine. Hyrule can wait just a little longer."

Zelda sighed. "I know you're right...but I really want to begin reconstruction. It's going to take a long time."

"You don't have to come," Link replied, "it was just a suggestion. However, wandering around Hyrule will be dangerous without your guard."

"Oh, please," Zelda said, smiling now, "I can take care of myself."

"Alright, well, see you later, Miss Independent," Link said, swinging himself onto Reaper's back.

"Wait, Link!" Zelda called, smiling playfully, "who many people can your dragon hold?"

"Probably two," Link replied, beaming.

"I'm coming then," Zelda said, mounting Link's dragon.

"Alright, princess," Link teased, "might want to hold on."

Zelda, sitting behind Link, wrapped her arms around his torso as Reaper took off. Hiccup and Toothless took the lead, and Zelda's laughter echoed across the open sea. Link showed Zelda everything he and Reaper could do, including flying upside down. Zelda got a little nervous while upside down, but was just happy to be back with Link after so long.

After flying all day, Hiccup announced, "Alright, guys, we're almost to the Edge!"

"The edge of what?" Zelda asked, perplexed.

Link chuckled, "That's what Hiccup and his friends call their base."

"So, tell me, O Hero of Hyrule, what bad guy are we fighting?" Zelda asked playfully.

"Well, my princess, his name is Vego," Link replied, grinning, "And he hunts dragons for a living."

"What a terrible thing to do!" Zelda exclaimed, no longer kidding. "I can't imagine someone hunting Dinraal, Naydra, or Farosh!"

"I know, right?" Link replied. "That's why I agreed to help Hiccup fight."

Hiccup nodded. "We've been trying to stop Vego and his army of Dragon Hunters for a while, but Vego's a really smart guy. He always escapes us."

"I swear, next time I have my sword at his throat, I'm just gonna slice his head off," Link announced.

"Please don't, Link," Zelda said, "that would be inhumane."

"How, Zelda?" Link asked. "What do you want do? Give him a trial?"

"I'm afraid that's what I'm entitled to do, as Princess of Hyrule," Zelda replied.

"Please, I remember all the stupid court rules," Link retorted, "and Vego has no direct offense against Hyrule. He's Hiccup's problem."

"Actually, he does have an offense against Hyrule. Against you," Zelda said. "Remember how he kidnapped you?"

"I gave up, princess," Link said, rolling his eyes, "I only got kidnapped because I wanted to help Hiccup."

"But he still, kidnapped you," Zelda replied. "He did it, and that's what matters. However, since he has more offenses against the Edge, Hiccup is entitled to give him a trial first."

"Dang it," Link muttered, "I forgot that one rule."

Zelda laughed. "Please, I doubt you remembered half the rules _before_ you lost your memory."

Link smiled sheepishly, "Yes, I don't recall actually caring."

"Alright, enough laws," Hiccup interjected, "we're here."

Zelda gasped. "That's amazing."

"Pretty cool, right?" Link replied, grinning.

Reaper followed Toothless to the landing pad, and both dragons dove downward onto the platform. Hiccup dismounted Toothless, and Link helped Zelda dismount Reaper.

Just then, Astrid walked out onto the landing pad. She smiled upon seeing Hiccup, not noticing Link or Zelda. "Good, you're back," Astrid said gruffly, quickly suppressing her grin.

"Who's that?" Zelda whispered to Link.

"Astrid, one of Hiccup's friends and a member of the Dragon Riders," Link whispered back.

"Dragon Riders?" Zelda repeated.

"The group of people who live on the Edge and fight Vego," Link replied. "Also, they ride dragons."

"Are you a Dragon Rider?" Zelda asked.

"Not officially," Link answered, "but everyone here treats me like one."

Zelda nodded, and Astrid finally noticed the couple. She nodded to Link, then asked, "Who's this?"

"I am Princess Zelda of Hyrule," Zelda replied. "But, you may call me Zelda."

Astrid scowled slightly, then replied, "I'm Astrid of, um, Berk."

"Alright, enough with the formal stuff," Link interjected, "when are we going to get Zelda a dragon?"

"Maybe later," Hiccup replied, "first I think we should fill everyone else in on what happened."

"That is an excellent idea," Zelda replied.

Several minutes later, the Dragon Riders, plus Link and Zelda, were seated around a circular table. Link, Hiccup, and Zelda all took turns explaining the battle from their point of view until the entire story had been told.

"Wow," Tuffnut said when they had finished. "You guys are so cool."

Link's face turned bright red. "I-it was nothing," he stammered.

"Link doesn't like compliments," Zelda teased.

"Oh, shut up," Link muttered, face still red.

Snotlout snickered. Astrid slapped him. "Ow," Snotlout complained. "What was that for?"

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Oh, Hiccup," she began. "I have something to tell you. Your father is coming tomorrow."

"What?" Hiccup exclaimed, "my father is coming? Why?"

"He told me by Terror mail he was coming to check on you. You know, to make sure you were being serious in the war and stuff," Astrid replied.

"Pardon me for interrupting," Zelda interjected, "what is 'Terror mail?'"

"We train Terrible Terrors, a small species of dragon, to deliver letters for us," Hiccup explained.

"That's genius!" Link said, "We should train our dragons to do that, Zelda."

Zelda giggled. "Perhaps we should start with training them to not attack everyone on

sight." Link smiled and nodded. Astrid scowled.

"Okay, anyway," Hiccup interrupted, noticing Astrid's scowl. "We have to do something about my dad."

Zelda cocked her head. "What is wrong with your father?"

"Nothing's wrong with him," Hiccup replied. "It's just, he's going to kill me if he finds out I left again."

Zelda gasped. "Your own father would murder you?"

Link laughed. "No, Zelda. It's just a saying. Hiccup means his dad will be really mad." Link smiled mischievously, "Jeez, get up to date on language. You act like you spent the last 100 years locked in a castle."

Zelda laughed and pushed Link playfully, "And you act like you've never been around royalty before."

"Oh, do forgive me, Your Majesty," Link replied, pretending to be guilty. Zelda rolled her eyes.

Astrid sighed angrily. "Back to the matter at hand," she said.

Hiccup nodded. "Right. We can't let him know I left again."

"What should we do?" Fishlegs asked.

"Zelda could hide all day," Astrid suggested, smirking.

"That would be dishonorable," Zelda replied, holding her head high. "Besides, why is this such a big deal? Just tell your father you helped save Hyrule, bear his anger, and continue the war."

"You don't understand," Hiccup sighed. "My father is the chief of Berk."

"That would make you a prince," Link concluded. "The son of a ruler."

"I suppose so," Hiccup shrugged, "but we don't really call it that."

"Zelda's right," Snotlout interrupted. "Hiccup just needs to listen to Stoick yell for a while, then get over it. Or are you too weak to bear a little criticism?"

Hiccup sighed. "Alright, fine. Tomorrow, Zelda won't hide. We'll introduce her to my dad and take it from there."

Snotlout snorted in satisfaction, Astrid nodded, and Link showed Zelda how to high five. Afterward, everyone went to bed, Zelda sleeping in Astrid's room, despite Astrid's obvious displeasure.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda or How to Train Your Dragon. I am earning no profit from this story other than the enjoyment of writing it and sharing it with others. I hope you all enjoy reading it!**

The next morning, Link awoke in Hiccup's room. Hiccup was already up and sitting at his desk, tinkering with some strange technology. "What's that?" Link asked groggily, getting out of his bed.

"Just something I've been working on," Hiccup replied without looking up.

"Can I see?" Link said.

"No," Hiccup answered, "it's a surprise."

"If you say so," Link shrugged, getting ready for the day.

"Astrid wanted to train with you today," Hiccup told Link.

"What's her deal?" Link asked. "I mean, she hated me when I first got here, and now she hates Zelda."

Hiccup sighed. "I have no idea. With you, she was just really suspicious, but she trusts you now. Zelda, I have no idea why Astrid doesn't like her."

"Maybe I'll ask her," Link said.

"Please don't," Hiccup said, turning around. "She'd be so mad."

Link nodded. "Okay, but I have to do something if she keeps being a jerk."

"I'll talk to her," Hiccup promised.

As Link left Hiccup's room, his excellent Hylian hearing caught the word, "Again."

Reaper was waiting for Link out on the landing pad. He nuzzled the Hylian affectionately. "Hey, buddy," Link said, rubbing the Dramillion's nose. "Let's go see Astrid." Just as Reaper took off, Link noticed an entire fleet of huge ships. Link's eyes widened, and he flew closer to the ships. "Be ready, Reaper," Link commanded, believing the ships to be Dragon Hunter ships. But, as Link got closer, he realized the sign on the sails was different. Link inspected the men aboard the ships, and realized they were unarmed.

"Link!" Astrid called. Reaper wheeled around, and Link saw Astrid riding Stormfly over towards him. "That's Berk's fleet of ships. Those aren't Dragon Hunter ships."

"Oh," Link said.

"Come on," Astrid commanded. "Hiccup will want us all to be present when his father arrives."

Link nodded. Reaper followed Stormfly, and the dragons landed on the docks of the Edge. The rest of the Dragon Riders and Zelda were already there, watching the approaching ships. Link dismounted his dragon, and went to stand near his beloved.

"Those ships are huge," Zelda breathed in awe.

"I know," Link replied. "We must learn how to build them."

Zelda nodded. Link caught Astrid watching them, scowling. Hiccup looked nervous, so Link walked over to comfort him, with Zelda trailing behind him. Link slung his arm across Hiccup's shoulder, and Hiccup smiled.

"Whatever your dad says," Link said, "you can tell him it's my fault."

"But it wasn't," Hiccup sighed. "I left again. Just like he said not to."

"Well, if you didn't the world would have been destroyed so, maybe tell him that," Link replied. Hiccup laughed half-heartedly.

Everyone stood in silence, just waiting. Finally, the nearest ship reached the docks. One of the crew members, an extremely large man with brown hair like Hiccup's but longer, threw a rope down. Snotlout hurriedly tethered the ship to the dock. The man stepped onto the dock, and Link noticed Hiccup's face grew worried again.

"Son," the man boomed, striding over to Hiccup. Link quickly stepped out of the way of the huge Viking.

"Dad," Hiccup replied, nervously.

"I told you not to leave the Edge again," Hiccup's dad bellowed.

"I know," Hiccup answered.

"Well, did you leave again?" Hiccup's father asked.

Hiccup took a deep breath. Link noticed Zelda bite her lip. The Hylian knew how much the princess hated lying. "Yes," Hiccup finally said.

The man shook his head sadly. "Of course you did. Now, would you please introduce me to your new friends?"

"Oh, yes," Hiccup replied, slightly surprise his father wasn't more upset. "This is Link, and this is Princess Zelda."

Link bowed, as he was taught to do when addressing royalty besides Zelda. "Your Highness," the Hylian greeted.

Hiccup's father laughed. "Stand up! On Berk we have no need for such ridiculous formalities! Please, call me Stoick!"

Link rose, his face red. "Oh," was all he could think to say.

Zelda stepped forward. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Stoick of Berk."

Stoick nodded. "The pleasure is mine, Princess. Now, I would like to speak to my son alone, if you don't mind." He strode off in the direction of Hiccup's room.

Hiccup gulped, and began following his dad. "Good luck," Link whispered. Hiccup nodded.

By now, all the other ships had docked, and Vikings were disembarking. There were so many, Link wasn't sure how they would all fit on the Edge. Everyone seemed interested in meeting him. Apparently, Astrid had told Stoick some very nice things about him, and Stoick had naturally told the entire village. Link didn't like all the attention, but there was nothing he could do but answer all the questions being fired at him. They asked him what Hyrule was like, about the Master Sword, about Reaper, about Zelda, and about almost everything else. Link looked to his beloved for help, but Zelda simply smiled, clearly stifling a laugh as Link drowned in attention.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda or How to Train Your Dragon. I am earning no profit from this story other than the enjoyment of writing it and sharing it with others. I hope you all enjoy reading it!**

Hiccup

Hiccup trailed behind his father, dreading the conversation to come. Stoick led his son to the landing pad, and gestured for Hiccup to sit on the floor. Hiccup did as he was told, despite feeling ridiculously childish. Stoick sighed. "Hiccup, what did I tell you about leaving again?"

"That if I left you would fight this war for me," Hiccup replied.

"Correct," Stoick agreed. "So, explain to me why you left again." Hiccup's dad sounded angry.

Hiccup took a deep breath. "Well, in Hyrule, there was this huge monster called Calamity Ganon. Link was destined to fight it. He left to go do so, and I was really worried about him. So, I left again to chase him and help him fight Ganon. When Toothless and I arrived, Calamity Ganon was about to kill Link. Toothless blasted him, and he turned on us. Then, Link saved us from Ganon, and we soon killed him. After he was defeated, Zelda was saved and we returned home. Link claims that if Calamity Ganon wasn't killed that day, the world would have ended."

Stoick laughed. "I doubt that's true, but that was a very heroic thing you did, Hiccup. I'm proud of you."

"You are?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes," Stoick replied smiling. Then his face became serious again. "But, you still ran off again. I have to do something to punish you."

Hiccup looked down at the floor. "I know, I'm really sorry."

Just at that moment, Hiccup heard someone yell. Stoick and Hiccup raced to the edge of the landing pad and looked down at the docks. Link was pointing out into the distance. A huge fleet of Dragon Hunter ships were approaching. There were only five or so ships, but the ships themselves were the biggest Hiccup had ever seen. Each ship was at least as long as the Green Death, and they were made entirely out of dragon-proof metal. "Oh, no," Hiccup groaned.

Stoick had already ran down to the docks and was commanding his men. His dragon, Skullcrusher had left the ship and was running towards his rider. Link had allowed Zelda to ride Reaper, and was handing her the Bow of Light. Snotlout, the twins, Fishlegs, and Astrid were already airborne and were flying to meet the approaching Dragon Hunters. Hiccup quickly mounted Toothless and flew to assist his friends. Reaper flew right beside him, and Link pointed towards the ship in front.

"Look at the cargo!" he yelled. Hiccup looked and noticed the huge, red dragon that had flown over them the first time he visited Hyrule. Hiccup gasped. How could the Dragon Hunters capture such a huge dragon? Two other ships also carried dragons that looked exactly like the red one, but one was green and the other yellow. The last two ships in the fleet had no cargo.

"We must rescue them!" Zelda called. Hiccup nodded, and their dragons flew faster, sensing their riders' anger. Zelda nocked an arrow in her bow, and Link readied the Master Sword. Hiccup chose a ship to attack. His ship had the green dragon on it. It moaned sadly.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out," Hiccup promised. Toothless searched for any place to shoot, but the entire ship was metal, including the door this time. Dragon Hunters were shooting arrows at the Night Fury, but Toothless easily dodged them all. "Go see Reaper, bud!" Hiccup commanded. Toothless flew toward the ship Link had chosen. Zelda was still riding Reaper, and was firing arrow after arrow from her Bow of Light. Strangely enough, Zelda held no quiver. Link had leapt off Reaper and was fighting Dragon Hunters with the Master Sword, which glowed with its full power. Link dispatched Hunter after Hunter, knocking them out, but never killing them. The ones he didn't hit, Zelda knocked out with an arrow to the arm or leg. By the time Toothless had pulled up next to Reaper, every single Hunter on that ship had been knocked unconscious. "Wow," Hiccup said. Zelda nodded. Link approached the bars of the cage containing the red dragon. The dragon recoiled, and Link smiled gently. He said something to it, then cut through the solid metal bars easily with his glowing blade. Link stepped aside, letting the dragon out. It floated majestically out of its cage, but did not leave. It approached the ship containing the green dragon, and began barraging the cage with fireballs that magically appeared next to it.

"Dinraal will help us," Zelda said, smiling.

"Dinraal?" Hiccup repeated.

"That's his name," Zelda replied.

"Aren't you going to pick Link up?" Hiccup asked, noticing the Hylian was still on board the Hunter ship.

Zelda smiled, watching Link. Link the knelt down, his eyes on Reaper, a mischievous smile on his face. Suddenly, a huge updraft of air blew from beneath Link, and he jumped. The Hylian caught himself with his paraglider, and flew upwards, landing on Reaper's back. A spectre of some sort of bird circled around Link before disappearing.

"What was that?" Hiccup asked in awe.

Link laughed. "That's called Revali's Gale."

"Who's Revali?" Hiccup inquired.

Both Zelda and Link's eyes darkened. "One of the Champions," Link replied sadly.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know," Hiccup said.

"It's okay," Zelda said. "We must return to the battle."

Hiccup nodded. Things were not looking good. Hookfang had been caught by the Hunters' chains, and Snotlout was tied to the mast of one the ships. The twins had been shot down by an arrow, and Barf and Belch looked really ill. Berk's fleet stood no chance against the gargantuan ships. Ships in Berk's fleet were getting hammered by ballistas, and many were already sinking. Astrid and Fishlegs were struggling to remain airborne, and they had no time to be on the offensive. Dinraal had been shot and captured again, and the ship he had been attacking didn't even have a scratch.

"Let's go," Link said, serious for once. The group flew to the next ship. Link dove onto the deck, Zelda fired arrows, and Toothless shot plasma blasts. Every Hunter on board was quickly dispatched, and Dinraal and the green dragon were released. This time, they flew in the direction of Hyrule. By now, the Hunters had figured out their strategy, and as Link dove off Reaper again, he was shot it the right shoulder by an arrow. Zelda cried out, and began firing arrows even faster, not bothering to simply knock them unconscious anymore. Hunter after Hunter was killed or maimed by the enraged Princess. Link, meanwhile, had switched the Blade of Evil's Bane to his left hand, and wasn't doing so good. He struggled to fend off the Hunters that quickly surrounded him. One nailed him in the back with an axe, and Link collapsed to the floor.

"No!" Zelda cried. She quickly took out every last Hunter on board, and dove off Reaper as well. Hiccup watched as a phantom of a fish-person appeared above Link's limp body, and the Hylian's eyes flashed open. He quickly jumped to his feet as Zelda ran over to him. They embraced, and Zelda gently removed the arrow from Link's shoulder. She held her hand over it, and the wound closed.

"I will never understand magic," Hiccup told Toothless. Toothless growled in agreement. Link used Revali's Gale to bring both himself and the Princess back up onto Reaper's back after freeing the yellow dragon from its cage.

"Where's Vego?" Link asked.

Hiccup shrugged. "He'll show up at some point."

"I'm going to destroy him, whether or not he gets a fair trial," Link growled.

"Link, we must give him a trial," Zelda pleaded.

"Let's give him one right here," Link snarled. "He killed me, captured Naydra, Dinraal, and Farosh, and sells dragons for a living. Guilty."

Zelda sighed. "Fine. Guilty."

Reaper and Toothless flew to the next ship, and Link and Zelda easily took out all the Hunters on it. Link's face was contorted in a snarl the whole time. He obviously thought fighting was fun until someone got hurt.

They flew to the last ship. There were more Hunters on this ship than on any other one. Snotlout was still tied to the mast, and the twins had been tied to each other. Astrid had retreated and was tending to a wound Stormfly had gotten from a ballista bullet. Fishlegs and Meatlug were still attempting to attack the ship, but arrows were forcing them to remain of the defensive. "This looks like Vego's ship," Hiccup concluded.

"It will be my pleasure to kill him," Link replied. "And he doesn't have Mipha's Grace to save him." Hiccup decided that's what the phantom was. Another one of Link's strange magical abilities. The Dragon Hunters turned their attention from their prisoners to the oncoming attackers. Link yelled, and dove off his dragon. Toothless dispatched as many Hunters as possible with his plasma, just as Zelda was taking out even more with her arrows. Reaper joined the fight as well, and fire rained down onto the Hunters. Link landed lightly on his feet, and freed Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut. But, no matter how many Hunters the team struck down, one more appeared from below decks to take its place. Link and Zelda tired more slowly than the others, but Toothless and Reaper soon tired out.

Finally, just as both dragons were ready to collapse from exhaustion, Vego stepped onto the upper deck. Everyone was completely silent, waiting for the clever man to make a move. Toothless and Reaper landed on the deck, to give their wings a break.

"Well, well, well," Vego began, but Hiccup heard his voice falter. "Look who we have here."

Link readied his sword. "You have three seconds to drop your weapons, monster. One, two-"

Vego dropped his sword. Link stepped forward, the Master Sword pointed at Vego's throat. "Give me one reason I shouldn't kill you right now."

"Because I have someone you love," Vego replied evenly.

"Zelda and Reaper are right here," Link retorted. "And everyone else I ever cared about is dead!"

And yet, two more Dragon Hunters stepped on deck, holding the ends of chains in one hand, and they both held axes in the other. Link gasped in disbelief. At the other end of the chain was his horse, Storm. The magnificent horse was bound in chains. His snout had a ring of chains around it, and every leg had a chain and ball training behind. "No," Link breathed. He stared into the gargantuan horse's eyes. A single tear shed from the Hylian's eye, and he took a deep breath. "I will see you soon, my faithful friend," Link said sadly, the Master Sword pointed at Vego quivering slightly. Storm nodded, and bowed his head.

"You would kill your own horse to take my life?" Vego asked, and Hiccup sensed fear in his voice.

Link sighed. "Yes," and the Hero of Hyrule shoved the Blade of Evil's Bane deep into Vego's neck. Vego gasped his final breath, surprise glowing in his eyes, before the life faded out of them like a candle being extinguished. The Dragon Hunters both plunged their axes into Storm's heart, who whinnied loudly then collapsed onto the deck. Link removed the Master Sword from the Hunters' leader, and decapitated them both. He then knelt down next to Storm's body, and began to cry.

"I'm so sorry," was all Hiccup could think to say. He knew 'sorry' wasn't going to help much, but it was all he could do. By now, Astrid had managed to remove the bullet from Stormfly, and many of Berk's men had boarded the enemy ship. They were all shocked to see Link, whom they had heard so many heroic stories about from Astrid or Stoick, kneeling next to a horse's body, crying. Everyone stood in awkward silence, simply allowing Link to grieve.

Finally, Link stood up, and took a shaky breath. "Zelda," he began, his eyes red from crying, "we must return to Hyrule."

Zelda nodded. "Of course, Link."

Link smiled sadly, "Then I can see him again."

"You're going to kill yourself?" Hiccup asked, shocked.

Even in his sadness, Link managed a soft laugh. "Of course not," he replied. "I will pay homage to the horse god, Malanya, and revive Storm."

"Then why are you so sad?" a Viking asked.

"Because I hate to cause him pain," Link replied. "I have died and been revived many times myself, and it is the worst feeling in the world. It feels like being burned alive while someone is stabbing you in the heart over and over and over again. And while all that's going on, it feels as if someone else is squeezing your neck as hard as possible. I feel terrible for causing my best friend for the past year so much unnecessary pain. I know he understands, but I still cannot forgive myself." The Vikings in the crowd nodded, and Link mounted Reaper. Zelda hopped on after him.

Link took one last look at everyone in the crowd. "I will return to the Edge," he promised. "But for now, I must save Storm." Reaper took off, and everyone watched the trio soar off into the horizon. Hiccup knew Link would be back, because the Hylian would never break a promise, but Hiccup still wondered just how long it would be before he saw his friend again.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda or How to Train Your Dragon. I am earning no profit from this story other than the enjoyment of writing it and sharing it with others. I hope you all enjoy reading it!**

Link

Link and Zelda rode the entire way to Hyrule in silence. Link's mind insisted on replaying Storm's death over and over again. Link had every detail memorized; the bravery in Storm's eyes as he gave silent permission to his rider to slay Vego, and then the flare of pain right before his eyes dimmed and he died. Link leaned his head against Reaper's neck and cried some more. He knew the description of the pain of being dragged out from the underworld was an understatement. It was the purest of agony, and words could not explain how much it hurt. Yet, Link knew Storm wished to be revived. He and his horse had been together for over a year, and neither could be without the other. Zelda only patted her hero on the back, knowing he liked to grieve in silence.

At last, Hyrule could be seen in the distance, and Reaper flew even faster. Link lifted his head, and directed the Dramillion towards Malanya's spring. Reaper landed a little ways away, and Link dismounted and began walking towards the horse god's home. Reaper started to follow, but Zelda gently patted him, signaling the dragon to stop. Link would prefer to do this alone. Link walked up to a huge, beautiful fountain. It looked like a gigantic, open flower with blue petals, a golden mirror set in the back, and water in the center. Link stopped on a ramp made of strange orange mushrooms. The water began to stir, and large hands with long, sharp nails grasped the edge of the flower. Reaper grunted loudly, fearing for his companion's safety.

"It's okay, it's okay," Zelda assured the dragon. Reaper still prepared to run to Link's side at the slightest hint of danger.

Suddenly, a huge, wooden horse head erupted from the water. It was painted to have eyes and a nose, along with many strange markings along its face and down its neck. The strange being shook itself off, and the hands floated around the head, revealing themselves to not actually be attached to the horse god.

"Oh, you again…" Malanya, the horse god began. "You didn't come here to revive a horse again, did you?"

"I'm afraid I did," Link replied sadly.

"I felt I was in your debt before since you freed me from that bud and all... but you didn't think I'd always help out, right?"

Link took a shaky breath. "Please, I need this horse back."

"I'm very busy!" Malanya retorted, flying right into Link's face, waving his fingers around like crazy. Reaper began running towards Link, but Zelda stopped him by pulling hard on his wing.

"He's alright," Zelda promised. Reaper snorted in disbelief.

"I jest," Malanya continued, laughing at its own joke. Link sighed in relief as the horse god backed out of his face. "I feel that there is respect in your heart... If you can bring me something, I would consider helping you once more."

"Some...thing?" Link repeated.

"I may not look the part, but I am the god of horses. I need that uh...that thing...A kind of carrot...One I've only eaten once in all my many years… An endura carrot!" Malanya demanded. "That is what I ask of you. Fulfill this request, and I will consider helping you."

Link's eyes brightened. "I have one now!" He dug through his belt, feeling around for the requested carrot. Finally, his fingers touched an endura carrot, and he pulled it out of his magically enhanced belt pouch. Link held out the carrot for Malanya to see.

"I see you have an endura carrot. Allow me to revive your horse," Malanya said, examining the carrot.

"Thank you," Link breathed, relieved. He had not expected to need to give Malanya something. All the other Great Fairies didn't need to be paid.

"Select a loyal friend to bring back," Malany commanded.

"Bring back Storm," Link replied.

"You would like me to revive this horse? Oh goodness! It sacrificed its own life to give you a chance to kill your enemy!" Malanya exclaimed. "This must have been one brave friend. Would you like to revive it and return it to your side?"

"Yes, please," Link pleaded.

"Ah, understood. Let me bring back this horse," Malanya concluded. The horse god crossed its hands, and began shaking its head. The hands began to circle around the wooden head, as the head itself turned in quick, small circles.

To the side of the fountain, a beam of light appeared over a small patch of flowers. Zelda gasped as Storm appeared in a sudden burst of light, replacing the beam. The horse reared, and whinnied loudly.

"I was successfully able to bring back the horse!" Malanya began again. "Next time, don't let the horse die! Horses are your partners. Don't forget that. If you're careless with their lives you may regret it...understand?" As the horse god said that last word, the being floated into Link's face again, fingers once again waving maniacally. Reaper tensed, but Zelda grabbed his wing again, silently telling him not to move.

"I jest...for now!" Malanya finished, descending once again into the strange, blue fountain. Link turned to Storm, finally finished with the conversation. They looked at each other for a moment, Link asking for forgiveness and Storm giving it. Then, Link laughed, ran to his best friend, and embraced him. Storm willingly accepted the hug, happy to be back with his rider.

"I missed you so much!" Link said, crying again, but this time from happiness. Storm whinnied, and Link let go. Zelda walked up to the two, Reaper following.

"I'm so happy for you, Link," she said, staring in awe at her hero's gargantuan horse.

"I guess you two haven't been properly introduced," Link said. "So, Storm, this is Zelda, my princess, and Zelda, this is Storm, my horse."

Zelda nodded politely, "Pleasure to meet you, Storm." Storm snorted and bowed his head in greeting. Reaper walked forward and sniffed the horse. Storm just stood there, watching the Dramillion curiously.

"Oh, and this is Reaper, my dragon," Link said. "Now that we're all introduced, let's begin rebuilding our country."

Zelda smiled, "Yes, let's. We shall go to Hateno Village first."

Link nodded, and mounted Storm. Reaper looked dejected. "I'll ride you when we leave Hateno Village, okay, buddy? But, for now let Zelda ride you to the nearest stable, okay?" Reaper nodded happily, and allowed Zelda to mount him.

Link commanded Storm to head to Highland Stable, the closest stable to Malanya's spring. Storm took off at a gallop, and simply followed the road. Reaper followed Storm closely.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda or How to Train Your Dragon. I am earning no profit from this story other than the enjoyment of writing it and sharing it with others. I hope you all enjoy reading it!**

They soon arrived at Highland Stable, and nearly everyone there freaked out when they saw Reaper.

"It's okay!" Zelda called from atop Reaper's back. "He won't hurt you!" Everyone stopped running around, noticing the Princess of Hyrule on the dragon's back. Reaper landed a little ways away from the stable, frightening all the wild horses nearby. Zelda promptly dismounted the dragon, and patted him on the nose. Link dismounted Storm, and followed the princess as she walked into the stable.

"Princess Zelda?" one of the older men at the stable asked. "Is that you?"

"Yes," Zelda replied, loud enough that everyone could here. "I am here to begin rebuilding Hyrule."

Everyone at the stable bowed down to Zelda, and Link quickly followed their example. "Rise," Zelda commanded. "My only command for you now is to spread the word of Ganon's defeat and my revival to anyone who passes by this stable."

The stable managers quietly murmured their consent, and everyone else just went back to whatever they had been doing before, casting wary glances at Reaper. Link walked up to the man at the counter. "Can I take one of my horses out for a ride?" he asked.

The man looked up. "Which horse would you like to take out?"

"Nayru, please," Link replied.

"You wanted Nayru right?" the man asked, making sure he hadn't misheard.

"Yes, please," Link answered politely.

"All right, we'll take Storm into our care-" the man began.

"Can I take them both?" Link interrupted. "Nayru is for the princess."

"You're travelling with Princess Zelda?" the man exclaimed, his eyes widening. "Y-you can do whatever you want, Your Highness!"

Link laughed. "I am simply her appointed knight. Not royalty."

"Oh," the man said, "Well, we'll get Nayru ready for you. Wait right here." Link waited patiently for the man to go to the back of the stable, put on Nayru's saddle, and lead the beautiful white horse out to him. "And there you go!" the man said once he had gotten back behind the counter. "Thanks for choosing us for all your horsey needs. Good luck with the princess."

"Thank you very much," Link replied, leading Nayru up to Zelda. "Your horse, m'lady," Link said, presenting Nayru.

Zelda gasped. "She's beautiful! What's her name?"

"Nayru," Link replied. "If the rumors are true, she's a descendant of your horse from 100 years ago."

"Really?" Zelda asked, looking into Nayru's eyes. The horse whinnied quietly, gently nuzzling her new rider. "You're so sweet," Zelda said to the horse.

"Alright, to Hateno Village," Link said, mounting Reaper, as promised. Zelda mounted Nayru, and Storm got ready to follow them.

They rode all day, Zelda stopping to talk to every traveler they met. Finally, they reached Hateno Village. There, Zelda went into every building and declared Ganon dead, as well as that she was the princess. Link was surprised to find they met no one who didn't believe them. Hyrule was so desperate for a leader they all wanted to believe Zelda was their princess.

After that, Link showed Zelda his house in the village, and they spent the night there, preparing to move on to Tarrey Town the next day.

Hiccup

Several weeks after Link left, Hiccup was feeling bored. Since Vego had been defeated, there was no need for the Dragon Riders to remain on the Edge. Everyone had returned to Berk, and Hiccup's father had insisted on schooling him on how to be a chief. The lessons were incredibly boring. Today, Hiccup was in his house, waiting for Stoick to get back from a meeting. After his father got back, Stoick would continue Hiccup's lessons. So, when the door opened, Hiccup couldn't help but groan.

"What, are you not happy to see me?" Link asked, stepping through the door.

Hiccup beamed. "I thought you were my dad!"

Link laughed. "Nope! Just me."

"Why are you here?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, Zelda's birthday is in two days, and I was hoping I could get a dragon for her," Link replied. "I was also hoping to get help from the best Dragon Rider."

"I would help," Hiccup said sadly, "but my dad says I need to learn how to be a chief."

"I've already gotten permission from your dad," Link said. "So, c'mon, let's go!"

"Really?" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Really," Link answered, already heading for the door. Hiccup got up and followed the Hero of Hyrule out the door.

"How are things going in Hyrule?" Hiccup asked as he mounted Toothless.

"Great," Link replied. "We've visited all the towns and told everyone about Ganon's defeat. Zelda finally decided to go into the castle last week, so we're restoring that now."

"That's awesome!" Hiccup said. "I've been working on something when my dad's not teaching me. I want to show you."

"Cool," Link said, commanding Reaper to follow Toothless. Hiccup flew to an old, seemingly abandoned house near the edge of the island. Toothless landed, and Hiccup looked around, making sure no one else was there. After ensuring they were alone, he entered the building, Link close behind. Inside, were about a dozen or so Terrible Terrors.

"What are those?" Link asked.

"Terrible Terrors," Hiccup replied. "I've been training them to go to Hyrule."

"Seriously?" Link said, "that's so great!"

Hiccup smiled. "I know right? Soon, you'll be able to use Terror mail too." Then he frowned. "Er, after you learn Norse, or I learn to write Hylian."

"Right," Link agreed, studying the Terrors. The small dragons just looked at Link, unsure of what to think of a visitor besides Hiccup. "Perhaps you can teach me later."

"Anyway," Hiccup began, "what kind of dragon were you thinking?"

"I don't know," Link answered, "you're the expert."

"What kind of things does Zelda like?" Hiccup asked.

"Well," Link said, considering the question. "She likes the color blue, and always begged me to teach her how to use a sword. I wish I could have, but the King forbid it. She always loved being outside more than in the castle."

"I have the perfect dragon," Hiccup concluded. "I just hope we can find one."

The duo mounted their dragons, and Hiccup led Link to a forest on the other side of the island. Hiccup flew lower, searching for something. Link just followed along, not sure what Hiccup was looking for. Link stared in awe at all the different kinds of dragons they flew over. There were red ones and blue ones and yellow ones and really any color you could come up with. They were all so different, Link was sure the dragon Hiccup was looking for had to be there, and yet Hiccup still kept flying.

Finally, just as dusk began to settle in, Toothless abruptly halted. Hiccup pointed straight down. Link looked to where Hiccup had pointed, and gasped. The dragon below them was entirely made of metal. It was sleek and shiny, with vibrant green eyes not unlike Zelda's.

"A Razorwhip," Hiccup said. "Extremely sharp tails that have spikes they can shoot. Their fire is blue, not red, and they are made entirely of metal."

"Wow," Link breathed, awestruck. "She's perfect."

Hiccup smiled. "Now comes the hard part. We have to tame it."

Link sighed. "Perhaps Zelda should do it herself."

Hiccup nodded in agreement. "Bring her here. I'm sure this dragon won't go far from here."

"I hope not," Link said. "Well, thanks for all the help, but I'd better get back to Hyrule. Zelda doesn't know I'm gone."

Hiccup laughed. "Well, make sure to bring her back here soon."

"Count on it," Link called back as Reaper wheeled around and began heading back home.

Hiccup sighed. "Back to boring lessons I guess."


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda or How to Train Your Dragon. I am earning no profit from this story other than the enjoyment of writing it and sharing it with others. I hope you all enjoy reading it!**

Link

"Where have you been?" Zelda yelled as Reaper landed in the castle courtyard.

"I had a meeting with Sidon," Link lied. "I was going to tell you, but I forgot about it and had to leave immediately."

Zelda rolled her eyes. "I'm just glad you're safe. And don't forget next time."

"I won't," Link promised. "But, can we visit Berk tomorrow? It's been so long since we've seen Hiccup and Astrid."

"I think I'm free tomorrow," Zelda said, "but let me check."

Link nodded. "Great. I've been hearing reports of some Bokoblins near Lurelin Village, so I'm going to get that taken care of."

"Okay," Zelda replied, smiling. "Be safe."

"I will," Link promised. He walked over to Reaper, climbed onto the dragon's back, and saluted his beloved before flying off.

That night, Link landed back in the castle courtyard without so much as a scratch. Zelda ran out to meet him. "How did it go?" she asked.

"Good," Link replied. "Took care of our little monster problem."

Zelda smiled, "They never stood a chance against you."

Link laughed. "So, are we going to visit the Dragon Riders tomorrow?"

"Yes. I checked my schedules, and I have no meetings tomorrow," Zelda answered.

"Finally. You've been having meetings every day this week," Link said.

Zelda sighed. "I know. Rebuilding a kingdom is no small task."

"If anyone can do it, you can," Link said.

"Only with your help," Zelda said. "Let's get some sleep."

Link nodded. "Great idea. See you in the morning, princess."

The next day, Link woke up early. He couldn't wait to get Zelda that Razorwhip. She was going to love it. The hero went ahead and made his princess breakfast while she slept, since he was too excited to go back to bed anyway.

Zelda came downstairs just as Link finished setting the table. She smiled as she saw what he had done. "Thanks, Link," she said.

"No problem, princess," Link replied as he sat down. "I'll be doing it again tomorrow for your birthday."

Zelda smiled again. "I can't wait."

They ate breakfast quietly. The only conversation was about the castle's restoration, or something like that. After they finished, they both mounted Reaper and began the long day's flight to Berk. Zelda hugged Link's torso the entire way, still unused to the ridiculous aerial tricks Reaper loved to perform. Link's playful scolding only made the dragon want to do more crazy tricks.

Finally, the distant island of Berk could be seen. Zelda marveled at the unique architecture the Vikings used. Almost every building had some sort of wooden dragon head attached to it. All buildings were wooden themselves. But the most interesting thing about the town was how many dragons there were. There were dragons on top of the buildings, walking the streets, in the houses, and everywhere else. They were obviously tame, otherwise the entire city would be on fire.

"This is amazing," Zelda said in awe.

"I know, right?" Link replied.

Link directed Reaper right towards Hiccup's house. Just as he was about to open the door, Zelda asked, "Who's house is that?"

"Hiccup's. Why?" Link answered, cocking his head.

"How do you know where his house is?" Zelda questioned.

"Uh...he told me when we were at the Edge," Link lied.

"Okay," Zelda said, satisfied with Link's answer. Link breathed a silent sigh of relief.

Link opened the door, and found Hiccup laying on the floor, attempting to do push-ups. His father was watching him, a look of disdain glued onto his face. Hiccup noticed Link and Zelda, and completely collapsed. His father looked towards the door.

"Um, have we come at a bad time?" Link asked.

"No, no," Hiccup's father said, replacing his scowl with a jovial smile. "We were just about done." Stoick left the room, heading upstairs. Link couldn't tell if he was still upset at Hiccup for whatever reason, but he was happy he had gotten his friend a break. Hiccup got up from the floor.

"How's chief training going?" Link asked.

"Okay, I guess," Hiccup replied. "I keep finding more and more ways to disappoint my dad."

"It'll get better," Link said. "I'm sure you'll figure it out."

Hiccup nodded, but said nothing more.

"So," Zelda began, breaking the awkward silence, "what are we going to do today?"

Hiccup and Link smiled at each other. "How would you like to get an early birthday present?" Link asked.

"Really?" Zelda asked, excited. It had been 100 years since she'd received anything for her birthday.

"Really," Link replied.

Zelda beamed. "I'd love that!"

"Alright, great," Hiccup said. "Mount your dragon and we'll take you there."

Link and Zelda clambered onto Reaper's back and Hiccup climbed onto Toothless. Hiccup took the lead, and Toothless flew the path he had the day before. They flew for a while, until they arrived at the spot they had seen the Razorwhip before. Luckily enough, the beautiful silver dragon was still there.

"That's your present," Link said, pointing at the dragon.

Zelda gasped. "She's beautiful!"

"You have to tame her first," Hiccup said, "let me give you some tips."

"Okay," Zelda said, nodding.

"First, do you have any knives or sharp weapons in your clothes?" Hiccup asked.

Zelda shook her head. "I have no need when Link and the Master Sword are always there to protect me."

"Good. Second, approach it head first. You don't want to startle it from behind. In order to make it trust you, I always close my eyes and reach my hand straight out. If the dragon puts her head in your hand, she trusts you," Hiccup explained.

"And if she doesn't?" Zelda asked, nervously.

"I'll be watching you from up here. You won't get hurt," Link promised.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Hiccup said.

Zelda shook her head. "I want to."

Reaper landed a little ways away from the Razorwhip, and Zelda dismounted. Link flew back up over the dragon, watching Zelda carefully. She quietly approached the dragon. The dragon watched her warily, standing completely still, allowing Zelda to get close to it. Zelda stopped a few feet away, closed her eyes, and pushed her hand out in front of her head. Link tensed, ready to rescue Zelda from the slightest indication of danger. The dragon simply stared at Zelda's hand, it's brilliant green eyes staring intently at it, searching for any hidden weapon. After deciding Zelda's hand held no weapon, the scrutinizing green eyes carefully examined the princess herself. The eyes scanned Zelda, taking in everything about her. Link watched the Razorwhip just as carefully, making sure it didn't intend to attack his beloved.

Finally, after an eternity of staring, the emerald eyes of the dragon closed, and it pressed its sleek, cold, metallic head into Zelda's hand. Zelda gasped, not expecting the cool texture of the dragon's scales. Zelda slowly opened her eyes, as did the Razorwhip. The dragon slowly backed up, and bowed its head. Zelda stroked the dragon's scales gently. The princess smiled. She circled around the dragon, and climbed onto its back. It didn't seem to mind. It flew up, flying past both Link and Hiccup.

"Wow," Hiccup said, watching as the dragon breezed passed them. "It usually takes longer than that."

"Zelda's always been good at catching animals," Link replied. "She caught a frog once. Then she made me eat it."

Hiccup looked at Link like he was crazy. "Did you eat it?"

"Well, I didn't want to, but what was I supposed to do? You can't exactly say 'no' to the princess of your country," Link answered.

Hiccup laughed. "So you ate it?"

"Yep," Link said. "I ate a frog. She did cook it first though, and it tasted like Cucco."

"Cucco?" Hiccup repeated.

"Yeah, they're like what you call chickens," Link explained.

Just then, Zelda and her Razorwhip circled back around, headed for the two boys. Zelda was gripping the dragon's neck tightly, and the Razorwhip appeared to be listening to her commands. The duo flew up to Link and Hiccup, and Zelda commanded the dragon to stop.

"I did it!" she cried happily. "I have a dragon!"

"So, do you like your early birthday present?" Link asked eagerly. It was the first gift he had given her in 100 years. He wanted her to like it.

"I love her!" Zelda exclaimed. "Although technically, I did all the work."

"No," Link retorted, playfully. "Yesterday, Hiccup and I went out and found this guy."

"So your meeting with Sidon was a lie?" Zelda asked.

"Yes," Link answered.

"You naughty boy," Zelda scolded, laughing.

"What are you going to name her?" Hiccup asked.

"I don't know," Zelda said thoughtfully. "I'll have to make sure she likes it before I choose."

Link nodded. "Yeah. That's what I did with Reaper."

"How about Gloria?" Zelda suggested. The Razorwhip shook its head. "Peacebringer?" The dragon rejected it again. "Athena?" Zelda's dragon cocked its head, considering the name. Then she nodded. Zelda wrapped her arms around Athena's neck, and laughed.

Hiccup, Link, and Zelda flew back to Berk. Astrid was waiting at Hiccup's house as when they landed. She approached the trio, and walked up to Link.

"Link, before you go, do you mind doing some training?" she asked, as they all dismounted.

"Sure," Link replied. "Where will we train?"

"We have this huge arena created specifically for that," Astrid replied.

Link nodded, and climbed back onto Reaper's back. "Lead the way." Astrid mounted Stormfly, and took off, Link following behind.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda or How to Train Your Dragon. I am earning no profit from this story other than the enjoyment of writing it and sharing it with others. I hope you all enjoy reading it!**

Hiccup

As soon as Astrid and Link left, Zelda rolled her eyes. Hiccup shot her a curious look, and she sighed. "Link can be so oblivious sometimes," she said simply.

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked.

"Astrid doesn't want to train with him. She just wants to be around him," Zelda replied. "And Link would never know unless she just outright told him."

Hiccup laughed. "Trust me, she's not going to do that."

Zelda smiled. "Yes, she didn't seem like the type of person to share her feelings."

"Wait, so that's why Astrid doesn't like you. Because Link loves you," Hiccup concluded.

Zelda's face turned red. "You think so?"

"Are you kidding?" Hiccup exclaimed. "You should see the way he watches you whenever you're around. He always keeps his eyes on you. Plus, he got you a dragon for your birthday. That's really awesome."

Zelda smiled. "Yeah, I guess. It's just so hard to tell how he feels. He's so different from the way he was before."

"Different?" Hiccup repeated. "How?"

Zelda sighed. "Before the Calamity, he was so serious. He never smiled. The only times he did was when I made a joke, but he smiled as if he was required to."

"Link, serious? No way," Hiccup said in disbelief.

"I'm not kidding," Zelda said. "He followed me everywhere, as my personal knight. He was always silent, and only spoke when directly asked a question. I don't think I ever heard him laugh."

"Why did he change?" Hiccup asked.

"I'm not sure," Zelda answered. "But I do have a theory. After sleeping for 100 years, and waking up with no memory of who he was, or how he was supposed to act, he just changed."

Hiccup nodded. "That makes sense."

"But also, he woke up to a land where almost everything was destroyed. After recovering some of his memories, he realized all his old friends were dead or dying. He had nothing to lose. The world around him also probably affected him. 100 years ago, a strong, silent knight was admired, for he was obedient. But when Link woke up, Hyrule's army was completely destroyed. All the citizens that were left feared leaving their precious homes and towns. It was an incredibly dismal place to live. So, Link, knowing he was the destined Hero of Hyrule, did the best he could to make these people happier. He played with their children, helped collect the ingredients necessary to make dinner, and other simple things like that. He became happy, happier than I've ever seen him, and he was so much funnier, and open to laughter, because that was what Hyrule needed at the time," Zelda explained.

Hiccup nodded again. He couldn't imagine Link as silent and obedient. His friend was anything but those two things! Link always had to share his opinion, whether or not it was wanted, and he almost always refused to listen to orders, preferring to just run in and shoot everything in sight. He was funny and reckless, and although his stubbornness in ignoring Hiccup's orders was annoying sometimes, Hiccup liked Link a lot.

Just then, Reaper and Stormfly landed a few feet away from Hiccup and Zelda. Link dismounted, and Hiccup noticed he was sweating. Astrid also dismounted, and she looked even more tired than Link. She was also sweating, but she looked like she had been rained on. Despite that, she was smiling broadly. The smile vanished as Link walked over to hold Zelda's hand.

"How was training?" Zelda asked, sending Astrid a smirk.

"Great," Link replied. "We sparred mostly. First sword on sword, and I won, then axe on axe and Astrid mostly won, thought I beat her a couple of times near the end."

Zelda nodded. "Well, we should leave now. I don't want to fly during the night, and it's a long flight home."

"I agree," Link replied. "Hopefully we'll see you soon."

"Bye Link, bye Zelda," Hiccup called as the pair took off, headed towards home.

"Bye Link," Astrid called. Both Hiccup and Astrid turned to go back to their houses, Hiccup for more boring lessons, and Astrid to practice her swordplay.

As Hiccup walked toward his house, he saw his father headed towards him. Stoick walked right up to his son, smiling happily. "Hey, Hiccup!" he called.

"Hey, Dad," Hiccup replied, looking at the floor. He really didn't want to have to do any more lessons.

"Your friends left this for me," his dad said, holding out a piece of paper in an ornate envelope. "But I can't read their language. Could you read it for me?" Hiccup nodded tore it open, and read what was inside out loud, his smile growing wider and wider.

 _Greetings Stoick the Vast,_

 _The Vikings are formally invited to attend the coronation of Princess Zelda Hyrule. The coronation will take place in two weeks at 5pm sharp in Hyrule Field. We hope you can join us as we unite Hyrule once again after 100 years of ruin._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Princess Zelda Hyrule_

"Can we go, Dad?" Hiccup asked excitedly.

"Of course," Stoick replied, laughing. "Everyone in Berk was invited. We're all going!"

"Awesome!" Hiccup cheered. "I can't wait!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda or How to Train Your Dragon. I am earning no profit from this story other than the enjoyment of writing it and sharing it with others. I hope you all enjoy reading it!**

Link

After flying for hours, Link and Zelda were ready to sleep. They had arrived back at the castle just after the sun went down. The arrival of another dragon had scared more than a few of the workers. After sending Reaper and Athena down to the specially built stable, both Zelda and Link headed straight to bed.

Link got up early the next morning, wanting to prepare breakfast again. He also had time to decorate the kitchen a little, mainly just hanging rupees from the ceiling to look like stars. He had just put breakfast on the table, Zelda's favorite, fruitcake, when the princess stumbled down the stairs, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Good morning, princess," Link called. "How are you this morning?"

"Tired," Zelda replied, yawning. "I don't know how you did all that adventuring all the time. I took one long flight on the back of a dragon and I'm wiped."

"Adventuring is my thing. I think your thing is fighting crazy huge monsters for 100 years straight," Link replied.

Zelda laughed. "Trust me that is not 'my thing.' I hope to never do that again."

"Well, since it's your birthday, I made you breakfast," Link said, gesturing to the table.

"Thank you, Link," Zelda replied, smiling. She noticed the rupees hanging from strings, and giggled to herself. At least Link had tried to decorate. But, in his defense, it's not like they had anything else. Zelda sat down at the table, and Link sat across from her.

"Do you have any special requests, birthday girl?" Link asked.

Zelda considered the question. She cocked her head sideways, thinking of anything she wanted. It was hard to want something when you were royalty, and Zelda sat there for several solid minutes. Link just continued eating, not sure if he was allowed to make suggestions.

Suddenly, Zelda sat up straight, a huge smile spreading over her face. "I've got it!" she cried. "I know what I want!"

"What?" Link asked, raising his eyebrow, "Don't just leave me hanging!"

"Since my father is, er, no longer here," Zelda's eyes darkened, "I can finally learn to sword fight. And who better to teach me than the Hero of Hyrule?" Zelda's smile had returned.

Link smiled back. "It would be my pleasure."

"Perhaps we could let the dragons out as well?" Zelda suggested. "Let them be outside and get to know each other?"

"Great plan," Link agreed. "And let the horses out too?"

"Might as well," Zelda replied. "We'll get the whole team together!"

Link laughed. "That's right! Well, when you finish breakfast, let me know, and we'll find you a sword you like."

"We'll practice with real swords?" Zelda asked, eyes wide.

Link snickered. "No! That would be dumb. We just need to find you a sword you like, so that way I can know how to teach you. There are three kinds of swords; heavy swords, light swords, and spears. You need both hands to hold a heavy sword, so you can't hold a shield. You can hold a shield and a light sword at the same time. You also need to use both hands with a spear, but a heavy sword takes a long time to swing, and a spear hits really fast. I'm fairly good with all three kinds, but my personal preference is a light sword."

Zelda nodded, taking in the information. "Well, I'm all finished, so let's get started."

"Alright," Link said. "Let's head down to the armory."

"Okay," Zelda agreed. Link led the princess down several flights of stairs and through a few hallways. They arrived at the armory, and Zelda was shocked at how many weapons were stored there. She didn't know there were that many weapons in the entire castle, let alone stored in one single room. Spears, shields, bows, and swords of every different kind were hung up on the wall forming row after row of deadly items. Link walked into the room unfazed, used to seeing weapons. Zelda followed him tentatively, her eyes darting across the room, taking in all the unique and different objects that were on display.

"How am I going to choose?" Zelda asked.

"Just pick one you like," Link replied. Zelda walked through the room, inspecting every sword. She ran her hands over some of them, only to shake her head and move on. Link tried to be patient, but eventually got bored of just standing there, so he drew the Master Sword and practiced on one of the dummies in the middle of the room.

At last, Zelda stopped in front of a black, one handed sword. She stood in front of it for a moment, and gently touched its smooth, obsidian hilt. The princess picked it up, and swung it around awkwardly. Although she didn't know what she was doing, the weight of the sword felt right. "I want this one," Zelda announced.

Link turned to face her, covered from head to toe in loose straw. The dummy he had been training on was completely destroyed. The hero walked over to see which sword Zelda had chosen. "The royal guard's sword," he said, closely inspecting it. "Seems to be in good shape."

Zelda smiled. "Show me how to use it!"

"Alright, but we won't train with these," Link replied, sheathing the Master Sword. He walked to one of the walls, where several wooden swords were hanging. He pulled one down, and tossed the other to Zelda. She laid down her new sword, and picked up the wooden sword that was now laying at her feet.

"Let's go outside," Link said, walking toward the door. "We'll stop at the stable along the way and let our horses and dragons come out with us."

Zelda nodded, and followed Link out of the armory. Several minutes later, Link, Zelda, Reaper, Athena, Nayru, and Storm were standing out on the circular platform where Link had been dubbed the Hero of Hyrule 100 years ago. Link set down the Master Sword and Zelda's Royal Guard's Sword down near the edge of the raised platform. He walked over to Zelda, who stood with her wooden sword at the ready.

"Okay, first let me show you how to hold it properly," Link began. He held out his right hand, demonstrating how to hold the sword correctly. Zelda struggled to copy Link's posture, so Link gently moved Zelda's fingers around until she was doing it the way he was. They spent the next while doing simple drills, like a horizontal or vertical swing. After Zelda mastered that, Link showed her the spin attack, which she struggled with. Link showed her over and over, but Zelda kept losing her balance. Eventually, the sun began to set, and Link decided it was time be done.

"Did you enjoy yourself, my lady?" Link asked, holding out his hand overdramatically for Zelda to hold.

Zelda giggled. "I had a great day, my hero." She took his hand, and Link led his princess back to their room in the castle. He quickly prepared dinner, a wonderful, cooked piece of gourmet meat with mushroom rice balls. As Link and Zelda ate dinner, they discussed the day they had and the upcoming coronation.

"We can continue working on the spin attack in our free time," Link suggested, since Zelda had not managed to perform it correctly.

"We won't have much of that," Zelda replied, "Planning the coronation will take all of our time. I was thinking that you could invite all the other races, since you have travel pads open to all of their areas."

"Sounds good," Link said, nodding. "Who will perform the coronation?"

"You are the most oblivious person I've ever met," Zelda sighed, hiding a smile.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Link asked, confused.

"You will, silly! The Hero of Hyrule, the one who slayed Calamity Ganon! The people of Hyrule need hope after 100 years of fear and chaos. Having a new queen will be great, but having the queen be crowned by her knight and Hyrule's saviour will be a beacon of hope. A promise that our country can truly be safe again," Zelda answered, exasperated.

"Oh," was all Link could think to say.

They finished eating, and they bade each other good night. There would be much to do in the morning.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda or How to Train Your Dragon. I am not earning any profit from this story other than the enjoyment of writing it and sharing it with others. I hope you all enjoy reading it!**

The next morning, both Link and Zelda were up early. They ate a quick breakfast. Zelda told Link she would spend the day speaking to all the citizens working on the castle's construction, telling them when the coronation would be, so they could take that day off. She would then work on Link's script and the food for after the ceremony. Link promised to visit all four races' leaders that day, and tell them about the coronation.

After breakfast, Link quickly changed into his warm Rito clothes, and walked down to the stable. Reaper, sensing the excitement of all the workers who had heard the news, was practically tripping over his own feet. Storm remained as calm as ever, but Link noticed an excited glint in his horse's eyes.

"Hey guys," Link said, rubbing them both on the nose. "I just wanted to let you know I'll be gone all day. I have some important business to take care of. When I get back, I'll let you out to play, alright?" Reaper nodded excitedly, and Storm dipped his head in agreement. Athena rolled her eyes at the Dramillion's ridiculous excitement. Link then headed out towards Hyrule Castle Town. Workers had been working vigorously on restoring the old town. It now looked much less like total ruins and more like a huge construction zone. Wooden scaffolding was up everywhere, and hammers and pickaxes where laying around all over the place. All the civilians that noticed Link called out to him, calling him something like 'hero' or 'the Calamity's Bane' or something like that. Link didn't enjoy the attention, especially since none of them called him by his actual name. But, he waved to everyone that addressed him, not wanting to be rude. He exited the town, and pulled out the Sheikah Slate. The screen immediately displayed a map of Hyrule, and Link clicked onto the shrine next to Rito Village. He clicked on the button that would immediately teleport him to the shrine, and felt the familiar yet strange tingling sensation of his body being broken up into a million pieces. It only lasted a second, and all of a sudden the view of Hyrule Field blurred until it was no more, being replaced by the familiar sight of the lake and cliffs beyond the Rito's sky village.

Link walked across the bridge that connected the shrine to the rest of the village. He waved hello to Kass, the Rito's bard who was playing his accordion while his children practiced singing. Kass waved back, and Link continued walking, heading up and up and up the spiral staircase that connected all the Rito's houses together. The staircase was attached to a huge pillar of rock that all of Rito Village was built off of. Their houses had no solid walls, they were more like circular gazebos. All the Rito waved to Link as he passed, but they called him by his real name. Link waved back, and continued walking up. He finally arrived at his destination, the Rito elder's house. Despite not having an official leader, the Rito pretty much treated their elder, Kaneli, as their ruler. He didn't ask much of them and pretty much let his people do as they pleased, but Link had seen that the Rito treated Kaneli like he was in charge. So, the elder was the place to go to ask about official matters. Link approached the large Rito, who almost looked like a gargantuan owl, and bowed his head.

"Hello, Champion descendant," Kaneli greeted, smiling.

"Hello, Kaneli," Link replied, lifting his head.

"What brings you here on this fine day?" Kaneli asked. "I hear you saved the princess! Well done!"

"That is true," Link answered, "and is part of why I'm here today. I'm here today on official business on behalf of Princess Zelda. She would like to invite all the Rito to her coronation in twelve days. It will take place at 5 o'clock, at Hyrule Field. I have a formal invitation for you just in case you forget." Link pulled the white envelope out from his magical inventory bag, and gave it to Kaneli.

"Hoo hoo!" exclaimed Kaneli, "Hyrule will have a queen again! I will make sure the Rito will be there!"

"Excellent!" Link said, smiling. "I look forward to seeing you there!" The hero turned to make the long walk all the way down the stairs. He made sure to never teleport in front of people, since it probably looked pretty alarming. Link sighed as he began his descent. He hated talking in such a formal way. He would have much rather used the word 'awesome' or 'cool,' but Zelda made him promise he'd be conventional. 'Excellent' was as formal as Link was going to be.

Link made his way down the pillar, and quickly hid behind it. No one went back there. He changed into his Gerudo clothes, ignoring the cold that began to nip at his exposed skin. After changing, he pulled out his Shiekah Slate, selected the shrine closest to Gerudo Town, and teleported.

A view of endless sand replaced the stone pillar that formed the basis of Rito Village. Link turned around, and walked into Gerudo Town. The guards watching the entrance to the town nodded to Link as he passed. Link walked briskly through the main part of town. He waved to the Gerudo children that called out to him. Despite not knowing his true gender, all the Gerudo did know that he was the one who stopped Divine Beast Vah Naboris from rampaging across the desert. They all respected Link, but called him 'Hylian vai' or 'foreign vai' versus 'hero' or something like that. If he was being honest, Link preferred the nicknames the Gerudo gave him over the heroic ones given to him by his fellow Hylians. He just didn't enjoy the extra attention.

Link walked up the sand-covered, stone steps of the Gerudo palace. The Gerudo didn't have a queen, they had a chieftain. Their chieftain was decided strictly by bloodline, and right now their chieftain was younger than most of the Gerudo in the village, simply because her mother had died young. But the chieftain, Riju, was a great ruler, despite her young age. Link walked into the palace without being stopped by the guards out in front of it, as he had been given permission to come and go as he pleased by Riju herself. Link stepped onto the red carpet leading up to Riju's oversized throne, and bowed to her. Riju herself liked formal conversations about as much as Link did, and would rather just skip the bowing and other formalities that came with being ruler. Her personal bodyguard, Buliara, insisted that Riju perform those necessary rituals, as it made the Gerudo's chieftain look strong.

So, Link was required to bow to Riju, regardless of the fact that they both disliked the practice. "Rise," Riju commanded, and Link stood up. "Why have you come here today? Is Princess Zelda alright?"

"The princess is fine," Link replied. "In fact, I have wonderful news. Princess Zelda would like to invite all of the Gerudo to her coronation in twelve days. I have an invitation for you, with all the other details." Link held out the yellow envelope.

Riju took it, a smile spreading over her face. "The princess has our full support! The Gerudo will most certainly will be attending the ceremony!"

"Great," Link said. "I'm happy you can make it." Link turned to go, but heard Riju giggle. He turned around again.

"You hated that entire conversation didn't you?" Riju asked, still giggling.

"Yeah," Link answered, dropping all formalities.

"You can go now," Riju said, gesturing for him to leave. "Tell the princess thank you for inviting us!"

Link nodded his assent, and left the Gerudo's palace. The Gerudo children ran over to him, asking questions about what business he had in the chieftain's home. Link smiled and simply told them it was a surprise, which sent them off to form their own little conference about what the surprise could be. Link exited the town using the east exit, walked around to the back part of the village, and climbed up onto the huge stone that towered above Gerudo Town. It was the closest private location, so Link utilized it often. He changed into his regular Champion's tunic and Hylian trousers, since Zora's Domain had no extreme temperatures.

Link selected the shrine inside Zora's Domain, and teleported to it. The sandy, Gerudo desert disappeared, only to be replaced by the sleek blue architecture of Zora's Domain. He waded through the shallow water surrounding the shrine, and walked up the steps to the Zora's main courtyard. Two Zora children waved to him, but didn't stop to talk. They always seemed to be playing some game no one else knew the rules to around Mipha's statue. Link took a deep breath, and his pace quickened as he passed the statue. The hero deliberately avoided looking at the statue, not wanting to remember his Zora lover. His eyes glued to the ground, Link headed up another flight of stairs, to another, smaller courtyard. A few adult Zoras were standing around there, and they nodded to Link as he passed by. Link smiled to everyone who acknowledged him, and walked into the throne room. Sitting on the huge throne was a gargantuan Zora. King Dorephan was at least four times larger than any other Zora, but he was gentle and kind. Standing beside the king was Prince Sidon, the optimistic heir of the Zora's throne. Despite appearing miniscule next to his father, the prince was still very tall, even for a Zora, and compared to Link, who was rather short for an adult Hylian, Prince Sidon was a giant. Link stepped onto the formal platform for addressing the king, and bowed. Prince Sidon, or Sidon as Link was supposed to call him, laughed. He walked over to the much shorter Hylian, grabbed him by the shoulders, and pulled him to his feet.

Link cried out in alarm, and instinctively reached up and grabbed Sidon's arms. Sidon laughed again. "Enough with the formal stuff, Link! You are my friend, and have no need to bow to me or my father!"

As Link's feet dangled in the air, he sighed. "If you say so, Sidon."

"That's more like it," Sidon said, grinning. He set Link down, flashed his signature smile, and returned to his spot next to King Dorephan.

"Sidon is right," Dorephan began. "You have no reason to bow to us. You are the one who stopped Vah Ruta, after all. But, I must know, why have you come? Surely, you are very busy rebuilding Hyrule with the princess?"

"We've been very busy," Link replied. "In fact, rebuilding, no, reuniting Hyrule, is why I've come. Princess Zelda herself has invited all the Zoras to her coronation taking place in twelve days. I have a formal invitation for you, with the location and other stuff like that on it." Link pulled out a blue envelope.

Prince Sidon took it from him, and exclaimed, "The Zora will be more than happy to attend Zelda's coronation! Er, if that's okay with you, father."

King Dorephan laughed. "That is most certainly okay. I couldn't have said it better myself." Sidon flashed his signature smile again, and laughed.

"I can't wait to see you there!" Link laughed. He waved goodbye, and walked out of throne room. He headed out of the Zora courtyard, and walked across the long bridge leading out of the domain. Link rounded the corner, quickly glanced over his shoulder to make sure no one followed him, and changed into his heavy, fireproof armor. He clicked onto the shrine in Goron City, and teleported.

Link took a deep breath, feeling his skin become slick with sweat despite his armor. He trudged down the ramp into the main part of the city, his heavy, metal boots making a clunking sound every time they hit the ground. There were no Gorons between Link and his destination, so he didn't have to deal with them calling him 'brother.' Link did appreciate the gesture, but Gorons really could hug hard. He was glad he didn't have to worry about his spine snapping today.

Link finished his walk down the ramp, and ducked into a moderately sized house. The self-proclaimed boss of the Gorons, Bludo, was standing inside. Link smiled, and walked right up to him. The Gorons had no formal procedures.

"Hey, brother!" Bludo called, slapping Link hard on the back. "What brings ya here today? I thought ya were the one who rescued the princess!"

"I am," Link replied, coughing. "And Princess Zelda is the reason I came. She has asked me to invite all the Gorons to her coronation in twelve days. I have a formal invitation for you. It is fireproof, by the way." Link held out a red envelope.

"Well, the princess really knows her stuff!" exclaimed Bludo, swiping the envelope from Link. "Tell the little princess the Gorons will most certainly be there!"

"Glad to hear it," Link said, grinning. He left Goron City, headed a little ways down the path, and teleported back to the closest shrine to Hyrule Castle. He quickly changed back into his Champion's tunic and Hylian trousers after making sure no workers were around. He skirted Castle Town, too tired to deal with being famous. He sneaked around the walls of the town, and climbed into Hyrule Castle's courtyard. He trekked up the steps to his and Zelda's shared room.

Zelda was sitting at the only desk in the room, which she had declared hers. That was fine with Link, since his writing was atrocious anyway. Zelda always told him he held the pen like a dagger, but Link was a knight, not a scribe. The only reason he had learned to write was because Zelda insisted he had to when he became her personal knight. But learning, and being good at it, were two different things.

Zelda looked up from whatever she was writing when Link walked in. She smiled. "You look exhausted."

"Traveling all across Hyrule isn't easy, even with the Sheikah Slate. Being famous doesn't help either," Link answered, laying on his bed.

"You should be happy everyone appreciates you," Zelda scolded gently. "Anyway, how did it go?" Zelda asked.

"Great," Link replied. "All four races have agreed to come."

"Excellent!" Zelda exclaimed, clapping her hands excitedly.

"What have you got there?" Link yawned, gesturing to whatever she was writing.

"Your script," Zelda answered.

"What I'm going to say?" Link said.

"Yes," Zelda said simply. She turned back to writing, so Link assumed the conversation was over. He lay down his head on the pillow, allowing sleep to overtake him.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda or How to Train Your Dragon. I am not earning any profit from this story other than the enjoyment of writing it and sharing it with others. I hope you all enjoy reading it!**

The hero woke up to Zelda shaking his shoulder vigorously. "What?" he asked, brushing her arm off of him.

"You are extremely lazy, did you know that?" Zelda countered. "You have to get up! We have work to do."

"Oh, uh, right," Link replied sheepishly. He slid out of bed and ran his hands through his hair to make himself somewhat presentable. "What are we doing today?"

"You have to practice your script," Zelda answered. "I'm going to talk to all of the races about food for after the ceremony. I have a feeling they'll all want to bring something."

"I'll give you the Sheikah Slate then," Link said, unclipping the stone tablet from his belt. He handed the strange device to Zelda. "Will you need my armor for the extreme temperatures?"

"No," Zelda replied. "I'll simply have us talk somewhere mild."

"Alright," Link shrugged. "I'll get to work." He sat down at the desk and picked up the pages upon pages Zelda had written for him to recite. Zelda teleported away, and Link let out the groan he had been holding in. He'd rather fight a lynel than memorize six or seven pages of writing. But, the coronation was very important to Zelda and all of Hyrule, so Link was going to do his part. He sighed, and began reading the script he was supposed to memorize.

Link spent the next ten days memorizing his script. He had read it so much, he had dreams about the words he was going to say. Zelda had spent much of her time outside of Hyrule Castle, arranging all of the little details that would be required for the coronation to be perfect. The night before the ceremony, both princess and hero were completely exhausted. Nonetheless, they knew they still had much to do the next day to prepare for the upcoming coronation. The ceremony needed to be perfect, after Hyrule having been in complete ruins for past 100 years. A new Queen would signify a time of unity and peace for Hyrule once again.

The next morning, Link and Zelda were up early again. Neither of them were completely rested, but they pushed their fatigue aside and set to work. Link was going to organize a small group of workers to set up the red carpet, the buffet table for after, and all other construction related projects. Zelda's task was to help prepare food, supervise Link's decorations, and set up any other small details. They ate a small breakfast of boiled eggs and leftover steak, before setting off to do their jobs.

Link walked into Castle Town, and was immediately bombarded with questions from citizens who rushed up to him. They were almost all about the upcoming coronation, but Link heard several children ask questions related to his victory over Calamity Ganon. He took a step back, slightly overwhelmed from the noise and large number of people that wanted to talk to him. Link held up his hands, and they all fell silent, waiting to hear what their hero had to say. "I'm here today to ask if any of you wouldn't mind helping me set up the coronation later tonight," Link began. The crowd started yelling at him again, but Link just kept talking. "I have a small amount of rupees to offer anyone who volunteers, but not a lot." All the citizens continued to say things to him, some of them yelling things that were completely irrelevant.

"Okay, okay!" Link screamed, in an attempt to be heard over the noise. The crowd fell silent again. "If you would like to help me, raise your hand." A few people raised their hands. "Come with me then," Link commanded. The volunteers followed the Hero of Hyrule out of Castle Town. They walked to the circular, stone platform where Link had been declared the hero 100 years ago.

When they arrived, Link took a moment to analyze the group he had to work with. About a dozen people had come. Link could see three children, one girl, two boys, clinging to a middle-aged man. One elderly man had come, along with four women, and the rest were young men. Link nodded to himself, before pointing to the man with the children and the elder man. "You guys can roll the red carpet down this platform, and then as far as it will go. That shouldn't be too hard, and it's already here. I had my dragon bring it down here earlier," Link commanded. The children raced over to the rolled up carpet and each grabbed a side. Their father gave Link an appreciative nod, and walked over and joined his kids. The elder man also joined them, and together they began pushing the red carpet down the stone platform.

"Okay, everyone else, we need to walk back to the castle and grab the table. The princess didn't allow Reaper, my dragon, to carry it because his claws would scrape the wood. So that means, we have to go pick it up from the dining room in Hyrule Castle," Link explained.

One of the boys heaving the carpet heard him, and ran up to the hero. "Can we go into the castle to?" he asked eagerly. Link cocked his head, thinking.

"Alright, change of plans," he decided. "We'll all roll the carpet, and then we'll all go get the table."

The little boy cheered, and ran back to his spot at the carpet. He and his siblings began chattering excitedly about going into the castle. Link smiled. It was nice to be able to make children so happy, so easily. He walked over to the carpet with everyone else, and pushed. The intricate carpet began to unfurl, getting lighter and lighter as there was less and less carpet to unroll. Soon, the entire carpet was unravelled, and Link realized it was much longer than he had realized. It stretched across the stone platform, and a for a long while after that. The carpet was mostly red, with intricate golden embroidery twining its way down the long carpet.

"Okay, now don't walk on it," Link ordered. "We need it to stay clean for tonight." The little kids stopped running towards the carpet, and immediately looked guilty. Link giggled to himself, then set off towards the castle. The kids ran out in front of him, laughing and talking amongst themselves. The adults followed behind the hero. As they all entered the castle courtyard, the children slowed down, taking in everything about the palatial building.

"It's cool isn't it?" Link asked, walking up beside them. Construction had been stopped for the day, and the castle looked pretty old, but not ruined like Castle Town had been. All three kids nodded in awe.

"Do you live here, mister?" the girl dared to ask.

Link smiled. "I do," he replied. "But please, call me Link."

"Is that your name?" one of the boys questioned.

"It is," Link replied.

"Was it cool fighting Ganon?" the last boy asked.

Link laughed. "No, it was really hard. I needed help from a friend."

"Who?" all three children said in unison.

"Maybe you'll get to meet him tonight," Link replied mysteriously. "Anyways, we're here." He gestured to a room filled with row upon row of large tables. Most of them were old and dusty, but one wooden table stood out from the rest. It was incredibly ornate, with beautiful, carved legs. It was adorned with golden spirals on the top, and it was longer than Reaper and Athena combined. Link sighed. The table was bigger than he had thought it would be.

"Alright everyone," Link said. "I'll take the front so we don't run into anything. Everyone else, just grab a side, and lift. If anyone need a break, just call out, and we'll stop for a minute. We've got all day to get this thing out there."

All of his volunteers nodded, and grabbed a part of the table. Link headed to the front and lifted the table up onto his shoulders. Everyone else picked up their part, and they began moving. Link was sure this table was heavier than anything else he'd ever attempted to pick up, even with help. The group's progress was smooth, but they had to stop a couple of times to let the children and older man rest. Link didn't mind; the table was heavy and he needed a break anyway, but he, as the hero, couldn't say so. They finally arrived next to the carpet, and they set the table down. It wasn't perfectly straight, but Link could straighten it himself later.

"Good work, guys," he panted. "We're all done here. I have your rupees, as I promised." His group formed a line, and Link pulled out a purple rupee and handed it to each of them. Last was the father of the three kids. His children already had theirs, and they were running back to Castle Town to show off their earnings. Link held out the last rupee, and the man took it. Link turned to fix the table, but the man put a hand on his shoulder.

"I really appreciate what you did today," the man said. "My children will never forget meeting the Hero of Hyrule and going into the castle."

"It was nothing," Link replied. "We wouldn't have been able to carry that table without you anyways. It was heavier than I expected."

"But really," the man continued. "I don't know how to thank you. Do you want this rupee back?"

"Keep it," Link ordered. "You can repay me by calling me Link. Not hero or anything like that."

"Are you sure?" the man asked.

"Absolutely," Link replied. "I don't enjoy being recognized by people that don't even know my real name."

The man smiled. "You are more than fit to be a hero, Link."

"Thank you," Link said. The man walked back towards Castle Town. Link turned back to the table with a groan. His back already hurt, and now he had to push it around some more. Link decided this table was his new worst enemy since Calamity Ganon had been defeated. Nonetheless, the Hero of Hyrule pushed the heavy wooden table around until it was perfectly aligned with the carpet.

Just as he finished, Zelda approached him from the castle. "How is it going?" she asked, walking up to Link.

"I'm all done," Link replied.

"Perfect," Zelda said. "I was hoping you could help me bring the food out onto the table later tonight."

"Will do," Link agreed. "Do you need any other help?"

"No, don't do anything now," Zelda answered. "Everything we need to do later tonight. Someone might steal the crown and the food will get cold."

Link nodded. "Makes sense. Can I take a nap until later?"

Zelda laughed. "Sure, but I'm not waking you up again."

"Alright, I'll get Reaper to do it," Link said. Reaper was a very good alarm clock, and took delight in waking Link up loudly. The exhausted hero headed into the castle and trudged up to the stable. Reaper wagged his tail as Link approached.

"Hey there, buddy," Link said, rubbing the Dramillion's nose. "Mind if I sleep with you? Like we did on the Edge?"

Reaper shrieked excitedly, lay down, then made room for Link as well. Link walked in, and lay down, lowering his head down on his friend's scaly wing. "Make sure to wake me up in time," Link yawned. He closed his eyes, and fell asleep immediately.


	23. Chapter 23

Link was rudely awakened by Reaper roaring as loud as possible. Link quickly looked out the window, and saw the sun was still in the sky. He guessed it was about 3pm. "Thanks, Reaper," Link groaned. "You can stop screaming now." Reaper abruptly clamped his mouth shut. Link rolled his eyes, and walked out of Reaper's stall in the stable. Both Storm and Athena looked annoyed by Reaper's screeching, but Nayru just looked frightened.

Link headed back out to Hyrule Field, where Zelda was arranging flowers on the table. "Am I late?" he asked.

"No, you're right on time," Zelda replied without looking up. "This will be a buffet, so we'll need to stack plates and utensils, then set up all the food."

"Alright, should we start now?" Link said.

"Yeah, go ahead," Zelda decided.

Link walked back to the castle and stuffed all the plates into his magical inventory bag. They wouldn't break, despite being glass, for reasons Link didn't know. All he knew was that they wouldn't break, since he kept glass bottles in the bag as well, and they were fine. He headed back to the table, and began stacking the plates on the table. He repeated the process with utensils without a problem. All the while, Zelda had been bringing out the actual food and spreading it out in a line so everyone could get their own food. Every race had prepared some wonderful dish for their future Queen's coronation. What's more, Zelda had gone to every town in Hyrule and asked the citizens there to prepare a dish for her coronation. That way, every citizen would feel involved in the crowning of their new Queen. They also had more than enough food that way.

It was now about 4:30. Link and Zelda had finished preparing the food. The night was warm, and the weather would be perfect for an outside ceremony. Zelda had decided to have Link store the crown in his inventory bag, so no one would take it.

"Alright, we have to go change now," Zelda announced.

"Sounds good," Link agreed. They headed to the castle, and walked up to their room. Link allowed Zelda to change first. She opened the door afterward, and Link's jaw hit the floor. She looked stunning. Her dress was a light yellow with thick green trim around the waistline adorned with perfectly cut emeralds. It had no train, because the light color would stain on the outside floor. But Zelda was wearing ornate topaz earrings, much more intricate than the ones Link himself owned. The dress was light and airy, with big, saggy sleeves that ran down to her elbows. They swished back and forth as Zelda walked forward, a bright smile covering her face.

"You look beautiful," Link stuttered.

"Thanks," Zelda said, blushing. "Well, guests will be arriving soon. I better get down there, and you need to hurry."

"Uh, right," Link agreed, refocusing on the task at hand. He rushed into their shared room and put on his clothes, faster than he wanted to, but he made sure to still be careful with the tuxedo he was going to wear. His tux was the Champion's signature shade of blue, with white buttons and a white button down shirt underneath. It was a little uncomfortable, as the hero was used to wearing loose clothes good for fighting in. If anything attacked during the coronation, the first thing Link would do is take off the heavy overcoat. He straightened his hair to the best of his ability, took a deep breath, and walked down towards Hyrule Field.

Just as Zelda had predicted, the Zoras had already arrived. Unfortunately, King Daphnes himself was not present due to his size, but Prince Sidon was there in his stead. As soon as Link walked onto the field, Sidon rushed to his side and gave him a hug that rivaled even a Goron hug.

"My friend!" Sidon called. "So good to see you! You look absolutely fabulous!"

"Um...thanks?" Link replied, not sure how to feel about being called 'fabulous.'

"Well, I'm sure you have much to do, so I'll leave you to it," Sidon said with his signature grin. He patted Link on the back, and returned to helping Zelda organize the Zoras.

Suddenly, Link heard a loud noise in the sky, like the sound of a flock of birds, only magnified and deepened a lot. He looked up, and saw the Vikings riding their dragons. They began circling up ahead, with the Zoras staring up in awe. One black dragon broke off of the flock, and flew down. Link realized it was Toothless with Hiccup riding. Toothless landed a little ways away from the Zoras, casting them a suspicious glance. Hiccup also glanced at them from the corner of his eye, and it occurred to Link that his friend had never seen a Zora before. The hero rushed up to the Viking, and gave him a big hug.

"Hiccup!" Link exclaimed. "You made it!"

"Of course," Hiccup replied. "But I was wondering where we should land."

Link considered the question. "How about over there?" he pointed toward the very back of the clearing. "Then you can stand wherever you want."

Hiccup nodded, mounted Toothless, and took off again. He flew right up to the biggest dragon in the flock, and presumably said something. The rider on the dragon pointed towards the area Link had described, and every single dragon flew over to the landing zone. They all dove down in a haphazardly manner, yet none of them collided with each other.

Hiccup dismounted again, and walked over to Link. "What are those?" he asked, pointing to the Zoras.

"Zoras," Link replied. "I can introduce you to their royalty if you wish."

"You know other royalty besides Zelda? How famous are you?" Hiccup exclaimed.

Link's face turned red. "Well, everyone knows I'm the one who slayed Calamity Ganon, and they refuse to give you any credit. Also, I'm well acquainted with the leaders of all the races."

"I don't want any credit," Hiccup said. "I hardly helped anyway. Just distracted it until you woke up."

"Well, without you I'd be dead right now, so I really appreciate it," Link shrugged. "So, do you want to meet Prince Sidon or not?"

"Sure," Hiccup said casually, but his eyes glowed with excitement. All the Vikings were regarding the Zoras with suspicion, and the Zoras were doing the same to them.

"We need to break the ice between you guys anyways," Link said. He began walking toward the group of fish people, with Hiccup following behind him, eyes wide. Link walked over to where Sidon had gone, and quickly spotted the tall Zora.

"Sidon!" Link called. The prince looked in his direction. "Come over here, I want you to meet someone!"

Sidon excused himself from the conversation he was having with Zelda, and walked over to Link. "Hello, Link's friend!" Sidon said happily to Hiccup, kneeling down to look him in the eye.

"Um, hi," Hiccup replied nervously. He moved to stand a little behind Link.

"So, what relation do you have to the Hero of Hyrule?" Prince Sidon asked. Link's cheeks turned red again. He hated being called hero.

"I uh, helped him defeat Ganon," Hiccup answered.

"Is that true?" Sidon asked doubtfully.

"Yes," Link said with a nod.

"Wow! You must be tougher than you look!" Sidon exclaimed. "Oh, I just remembered, I have some business to attend to. So sorry to interrupt our conversation. Please excuse me." The prince walked away, weaving his way back through the crowd of Zoras. Several Vikings had seen Hiccup talking to Sidon, and had begun conversing with the Zoras.

Link then noticed that the citizens of Hyrule Castle had begun filing out of the Town's walls and towards Hyrule Field. He heard loud thumping coming from behind him, and turned around. The Gorons had arrived. Bludo was leading them slowly, as his back often troubled him, but he was their leader and they would walk as fast as he walked.

"Who are those?" Hiccup whispered to Link.

"Gorons," Link replied. "I'd introduce you to Bludo, but its getting too close to the coronation ceremony. I have to be ready."

Hiccup nodded. "Maybe after then?"

"Sure," Link agreed.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda or How to Train Your Dragon. I am earning no profit from this story other than the enjoyment of writing it and sharing it with others. I hope you all enjoy reading it!**

Link and Hiccup hung around the area Link would perform the ceremony. Link pointed out the Rito and Gerudo as they arrived, and soon it was time for the coronation to begin. Link walked out onto the stone platform's center, and took a deep breath, surveying the crowd in front of him. There were just so many people. Link had fought lynels and moldugas, and Calamity Ganon himself, and never felt nervous. But now, standing in front of all these people, preparing to give a speech, Link, the Hero of Hyrule, thought his heart might just beat out of his chest.

Nonetheless, he cleared his throat, and began to say the words he had practiced all week long. "Hello citizens of Hyrule!" Everyone cheered. "We are all here today to begin our country's future! After 100 years of ruin and chaos, we are finally ready to reunite Hyrule under one flag and one leader once again!" More cheering. "We have gathered here to witness the coronation of Princess Zelda Hyrule. I, Link Link, the Hero of Hyrule, will be performing the necessary ritual. Please welcome, your future Queen, Princess Zelda!" The crowd's cheering reached a peak, and Zelda walked onto the platform with Link. She curtseyed to Link, and then to the crowd. Link continued speaking. "Princess Zelda Hyrule will now take the royal oath, taken by all Hylian monarchs before they are crowned. Princess Zelda, do you pledge to always keep Hyrule safe and prosperous to the best of your abilities?"

"I do," Zelda replied.

"Do you swear to always put the needs of the people before your own?"

"I do."

"Do you promise to treat all races equally, regardless of whether or not they swear fealty to you?"

"I do."

"Do you solemnly swear to give all of your citizens the basic rights you want for yourself?"

"I do."

"Then, Princess Zelda Hyrule, on this day, I declare you the new Queen of Hyrule!" Link finished. The crowd screamed as loud as they could, and Link pulled the crown out of his inventory bag. It was made entirely of topaz, with diamonds set inside of it. Zelda kneeled down in front of him, and Link slowly lowered the crown down onto her head. As soon as it was properly set on her head, Zelda stood up again.

I give to you, _Queen_ Zelda Hyrule!" Link announced, and bowed to her. The rest of the crowd followed suit. Zelda gazed into Link's eyes, and Link detected sadness in them. It obviously hurt her to have him bow to her, despite that being part of the plan.

"Rise!" Zelda commanded, her face not showing the sadness that was there. Everyone stood up.

Link continued the ceremony. "Now that we have our new Queen, it is time to truly reunite Hyrule. Will the leaders of each race come forward?" Riju, Bludo, Sidon, and Kaneli stepped out of the crowd. "It is time to give each race an opportunity to swear fealty to Her Majesty, Queen Zelda. Chieftain of the Gerudo, Makeela Riju, will the Gerudo swear fealty to Queen Zelda?"

Riju walked up onto the platform. "The Gerudo will swear fealty." She knelt before Zelda, and put her hands in between Zelda's. "I solemnly swear that I will remain faithful to the Queen, and never cause her harm. I will protect Her Majesty to the best of my ability from those with bad intentions."

"I accept your oath, Makeela Riju of the Gerudo," Zelda replied evenly. Riju nodded, and walked back off the platform.

"Elder of the Rito, Kaneli, will the Rito swear fealty to Queen Zelda?" Link asked.

Kaneli hobbled onto the raised stone circle. "The Rito will swear fealty." Kaneli assumed the same position as Riju, but Link could see that kneeling was hurting the poor, elderly Rito. "I solemnly swear to remain loyal to the Queen until the end of my life. The Rito will always be ready to defend Her Majesty from any harm, regardless of the danger."

"I accept your oath, Kaneli of the Rito," Zelda announced.

Link waited for Kaneli to hobble off the platform before continuing his speech. "Boss of the Gorons, Bludo, will the Gorons swear fealty to Queen Zelda?"

Bludo stepped onto the platform. "The Gorons will swear fealty." Bludo awkwardly knelt before Zelda. "I solemnly swear that I will protect the Queen from all harm no matter the cost. I promise to remain dedicated to Her Majesty forever."  
"I accept your oath, Bludo of the Gorons," Zelda said with a nod.

Bludo walked back off the platform, and Link continued the ceremony. "Prince of the Zoras, here in King Daphnes stead, Sidon, will the Zoras swear fealty to Queen Zelda?"

Sidon eagerly stepped onto the platform. "The Zora will swear fealty." He knelt before Zelda, placing his hands in hers. He was still just as tall as her, despite his kneeling position. "I solemnly swear to remain dutiful to the Queen, and to protect her from any and all danger. I promise Her Majesty will come to no harm as long as I live."

"I accept your oath, Prince Sidon, son of King Daphnes, of the Zora," Zelda said. Sidon walked back off the platform, and Link sighed. He was almost done. "Hyrule is reunited once again!" The crowd cheered loudly. "We have a new Queen, who will give us a new time of peace. Queen Zelda has promised to lead us into a new era of Hyrule's history. We will begin this new era by doing something all past leaders have never done before; having contact with outside countries!" The Vikings cheered, but everyone else muttered amongst themselves. "We have already made a new ally for our country. Without their help, Calamity Ganon would still be alive, and I'm fairly certain we would all be dead. Please welcome, the leader of the Vikings, Stoick the Vast!" Link clapped loudly as the huge man stepped onto the raised platform.

"I am honored to be here today to witness the coronation of Her Majesty, Queen Zelda," Stoick began. "Berk is more than happy to be known as Hyrule's first foreign ally. I am certain that both of our countries will work together in the future. Queen Zelda of Hyrule has our full support, and we will be happy to assist Hyrule in any way we can."

Zelda stepped forward. "I am honored to be your ally, Chief Stoick. Hyrule will always be ready to assist Berk in any possible manner. I agree that our countries will definitely work together well."

Stoick nodded, and Link stepped forward once again. "That ends the coronation ceremony! We have food at that table over there. Feel free to take as much as you want." The crowd cheered, and began heading for the buffet table. Zelda and Stoick stayed back to speak with each other. Link headed down from the platform to look for Hiccup and get some food. Most importantly, get food. The hero was starving.


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda or How to Train Your Dragon. I am earning no profit from this story other than the enjoyment of writing it and sharing it with others. I hope you all enjoy reading it!**

Link meandered down to the table, his eyes scanning the crowd for Hiccup. He finally spotted him, heading towards the back of the line for food.

"Hiccup!" Link called, walking towards his friend.

Hiccup turned around, and smiled when he saw Link. He stopped walking, allowing Link to catch up to him. As soon as they were walking together, Hiccup smirked. "I didn't know your name was Link Link."

Link shrugged. "I don't see what's so funny. I couldn't remember my last name when I woke up, so I just went with my first name. I kind of like it, anyway."

Hiccup snickered. "If you say so."

"What, you got a better full name?" Link asked.

Hiccup's face turned bright red. "No. My full name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III."

Link cracked up laughing. "Your last name is a fish, and your middle name means horrible!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry I teased you about your name," Hiccup said. "Just stop with mine."

Link continued laughing. "Okay, okay I'll stop." He abruptly stopped laughing and fell into a fit of coughing.

"That's what you get," Hiccup grumbled.

"You started it," Link retorted. "Anyways, let's get some food. I'm starving."

"All that talking make you hungry, Mr. Hero?" Hiccup asked.

"You know it," Link replied. They headed into the long line of the buffet. It moved fairly quickly with everyone scooping the food they wanted themselves. Link took a little of everything, wanting to try anything on the table. Hiccup only took the things he knew he liked, which were few and far between, for the people of Hyrule and of Berk ate very different things.

After they walked down the entire table, the duo began walking through the enormous crowd of people looking for a place to sit. Link smiled as they walked past everyone. He saw Gerudo sitting with Rito, Zoras with Gorons, and Hylians with Vikings. All these different races that hadn't encountered each other for 100 years or more where now sitting together. Zelda had been right. This wasn't just a ceremony to get a new Queen. This was a chance to begin a new era of peace for Hyrule. A chance to reunite the country under one flag, but more importantly, to reunite all the different cultures that had been separated for 100 years by the Great Calamity.

Finally, Hiccup pointed to a small patch of grass no one was sitting on. Link followed him to it, and they sat down. Link immediately began wolfing down his food, while Hiccup ate his much slower.

"Why are you eating so fast?" Hiccup asked.

Link shrugged. "Bad habit, I guess. When you live out in the wild for a long time, you learn to eat fast to avoid staying in one spot for too long," he explained through a mouthful of food.

Hiccup grimaced. "I can't believe you live with royalty."

Link swallowed, and laughed. "Zelda can't believe it either."

Hiccup had to laugh at that. "So, when will we get to meet the leaders of the other races?"

"When we're done eating," Link replied, shoving his last bite in his mouth.

"More like when I'm done," Hiccup retorted.

Link laughed. He sat quietly, waiting for his friend to finish. When Hiccup _finally_ finished, they stood up and deserted their spot. It was immediately taken by a Zora and a Gerudo. Link looked for any one of the leaders, and quickly spotted Bludo standing on a tall rock, bragging to a small crowd of some heroic thing he did a long time ago.

"This way," Link said to Hiccup. He set off in the direction of the Goron leader, making sure not to step on anyone.

"-and then the dragon breathed scorching flames from its terrible mouth!" Bludo was saying. Hiccup still couldn't hear him, since Viking's round ears were incredibly ineffective. Link abruptly started walking really slow, hoping for Bludo to finish the story before Hiccup heard him. "And I took my Cobble Crusher, and smashed the blade down onto the beast's skull! It crashed straight down into the lava, and I, Bludo, Boss of the Gorons, was victorious again!" The crowd cheered, but Hiccup had a look of disgust on his face.

Link groaned. "You heard that didn't you?"

"He kills dragons?" Hiccup exclaimed.

"He's just kidding! A long, long time ago, like in the Hero of Time's era, there was a dragon known as Volvagia. Volvagia ate Gorons, so Gorons don't really like dragons that much. But there hasn't been a hostile dragon in Hyrule since the Hero of Twilight defeated Stallord. Wait, none of that made any sense to you, did it?" Hiccup shook his head. "The point is, Bludo just likes to brag, and makes up a lot of heroic stories. There was no dragon that he killed. Even the Gorons respect Dinraal."

Hiccup nodded. "Okay," he sighed. "Let's go say hi."

Link walked up to the Goron, who turned to him, a bright smile on his face. "Hey there, brother!"

"Hello, Bludo," Link replied.

"Who have ya got there?" Bludo asked, gesturing to Hiccup.

"This is my friend, Hiccup," Link answered. "He helped me defeat Calamity Ganon."

"Ya don't say!" Bludo exclaimed, giving Hiccup a hard slap on the back. "Well done, little fella!"

"Uh, thanks," Hiccup said quietly. He obviously wasn't used to all the attention either.

"So, how did you two meet?" Bludo questioned.

"Well, my friend, Fishlegs, who is here somewhere, found these documents from Hyrule," Hiccup began. "We translated them into our written language, Norse, and decided to try and find Hyrule. We flew all day on our dragons," Bludo frowned here, "and eventually ended up in Hateno Village. Then, Link's horse, Storm rode into the village with Link unconscious on his back. No one else could heal him, so I volunteered. He woke up, and then we met, I guess."

"The great Hero of Hyrule, fatally injured?" Bludo concluded, eyebrows raised.

"Yep," Link agreed. "Hiccup's saved my life twice, in fact. While I was fighting the Calamity, he pinned me down on the floor. I was going to die for sure, but Hiccup arrived just in time and distracted him, so I could get up again."

"Wow! Yar not as wimpy as I thought! Can't judge a book by its cover, I guess," Bludo said. "Well, it was nice meeting ya, Hiccup. I'm starving! I haven't eaten yet."

"We'll let you get to it," Link said, allowing the Goron to walk past him.

"I can't believe he hates dragons," Hiccup said, looking towards where all the Viking's dragons were landed.

"Well, I'm sure if your people used to get eaten by them, you wouldn't like them so much either," Link replied.

"Actually, dragons used to steal all our food. The Vikings were always at war with dragons. But I couldn't stand to kill them, so I tamed Toothless and eventually learned that the dragons were being enslaved by this huge dragon called the Green Death," Hiccup explained.

"So, what did you do?" Link asked.

"Killed the Green Death and now almost every Viking has a dragon companion," Hiccup answered.

Link shrugged. "Not so different from the Gorons. The Hero of Time destroyed Volvagia, and the Gorons were happy. Now, Dinraal flies over Goron City fairly often, and they don't try to kill him. Plus, I'm sure with Hyrule's new alliance with Berk the Gorons will realize how awesome dragons are. It just might take some time."

"I guess," Hiccup agreed.

"Oh! There's Kaneli!" Link said, pointing towards the large Rito. He was sitting on a patch of grass, surrounded by other Rito. Teba was standing next to his elder, his eyes wandering across the crowd, as if making sure no one posed a threat. Link carefully made his way through the field, Hiccup following closely behind him.

"Who's Kaneli?" Hiccup asked as they walked.

"The elder of the Rito. The Rito have no strict government, but they treat Kaneli like their leader," Link replied.

"Do they hate dragons?" Hiccup questioned.

Link laughed. "No, the Rito have no affiliation with dragons."

Hiccup nodded. They walked the rest of the way in silence.

Kaneli looked up towards them as they approached. Link waved to Teba, who simply nodded in acknowledgement. "Hello, Champion Descendant," Kaneli greeted as Link came closer.

"Hello, Kaneli," Link replied. Hiccup looked confused, but didn't say anything.

"Who is this young fellow?" Kaneli asked.

"This is my good friend, Hiccup," Link answered.

"Ah, a Viking," Kaneli concluded. "You must tell me how you train dragons."

"Well, it's different for every species," Hiccup began, obviously happy to talk about something he liked. "But you always have to gain their trust first. After you do that, they'll be your friend for life."

"Do you have a dragon yourself?" Kaneli inquired.

"Yes," Hiccup said, then called, "Toothless!" Link, Kaneli, and Hiccup all looked toward the huge pack of dragons. One of them detached themselves from the group. It appeared smaller than most of the dragons, and it was black. Hiccup smiled as his Night Fury flew over towards him. The dragon landed right in front of Kaneli, who looked amazed.

"Astounding," he said, his eyes wide. "What kind of dragon is this?"

"A Night Fury," Hiccup answered. "This is the last one as far as we know."

Kaneli frowned. "How unfortunate."

"Yes," Hiccup agreed. "We've searched all over for another one, but we've never found anything."

Kaneli nodded. "Fascinating. Well, I will most certainly tell you if I ever see another Night Fury."

"Thanks," Hiccup said, smiling.

"You should get going," Kaneli sighed. "All this talking with you young ones is making me tired. Hoo hoo."

Hiccup politely excused himself, and followed Link away from the elderly Rito Toothless. "Why did he call you Champion Descendant?" Hiccup asked.

"He, along with all the other Rito, believe I'm a descendant of...myself, I guess… from 100 years ago," Link answered, looking for Riju.

"You never told them otherwise?" Hiccup questioned.

"Never saw any reason to," Link answered simply. "Alright! Last leader. Riju of the Gerudo." He pointed towards the chieftain, who was sitting with several other Gerudo. Buliara stood over Riju, carefully watching anyone and anything that came too close for comfort.

"She looks really short," Hiccup commented.

"Riju is twelve!" Link laughed.

"Why would they have twelve-year-old leader?" Hiccup asked, incredulous.

Link's face darkened. "The Gerudo's leadership is passed down strictly by bloodline. When Riju's mother, the previous chieftain, died young, the poor girl was left with an entire race to govern."

"That's terrible," Hiccup said sadly.

Link nodded. "But don't talk about it. That makes her really sad."

Buliara tightened her grip on her spear as the pair approached. Riju politely ended the conversation she was having with the other Gerudo, and stood up to meet Link. She waved Buliara off, who scowled, but lowered the weapon. "Link!" Riju cried excitedly. She held out her arms, and Link accepted the embrace. "How are you?"

"Good," Link replied, smiling. Hiccup just stood awkwardly until Link noticed him. "Oh, this is my friend, Hiccup."

"Sav'saaba, Hiccup," Riju said with a nod.

Hiccup looked confused, so Link whispered to him, "That means good evening in the Gerudo's language."

"Oh. Good evening as well, Riju," Hiccup replied.

"That is Chieftain Riju to you," Buliara corrected, pointing the spear at Hiccup.

"Buliara, lower the weapon. Hiccup is Link's friend, so he may call me whatever he likes," Riju commanded. Buliara did as she was told, but that didn't mean she had to be pleased about it. "Link, I must say you look much better in Hylian clothes than the Gerudo's apparel." Link laughed, but his eyes flicked towards Hiccup.

"I thought the Gerudo were all women," Hiccup said.

"They are," Link answered, his face turning red.

"So, you're telling me you dressed up like a girl?" Hiccup concluded, smirking.

"I had to!" Link retorted. "I needed help taking out Divine Beast Vah Naboris, so I had to get into the city. They don't let men into their city."

Hiccup just busted up laughing. Link suddenly found the grass to be incredibly interesting. Riju just looked at the two of them, unsure of what to say. "So, you have a girl's outfit?" Hiccup cried.

"Stop, people could hear you," Link hissed.

"Okay, fine," Hiccup replied. He quit laughing, but the smirk remained on his face.

"You are embarrassed?" Riju asked Link.

"Well, yeah," Link answered. "How would you feel if someone caught you dressed like a man?"

Riju snickered at the idea. "Probably pretty embarrassed. But, then again, I wouldn't ever dress like a voe."

"A voe?" Hiccup repeated.

Riju cocked her head. "You don't know any of our language, do you? Voe means male."

"No, I'm a Viking. We're from an island called Berk about a day's flight away on dragonback," Hiccup explained.

"How about on boat?" Riju inquired.

"I don't know," Hiccup admitted. "We almost always fly dragons. The only people from Hyrule to ever visit Berk are Link and the Queen, and they both have dragons."

"Queen Zelda has a dragon?" Riju said.

"She does. I got her one for her birthday," Link said proudly.

"I bet the dragon is beautiful," Riju sighed.

Link nodded. "Athena is indeed beautiful."

"Did she name it?" Riju questioned.

"Yeah. She's much better at that then me. I named mine Reaper," Link said.

"Reaper is a great name," Riju argued. "But I must ask, what is this dragon's name?" she gestured to Toothless."

Buliara stepped forward. "Enough childish chatter, Riju. Some of your people would like to speak to you." Riju sighed, but turned to speak with the two Gerudo that had approached her.

Link and Hiccup began walking away from the Chieftain aimlessly. They had no real destination anymore. "All the leaders here are so nice," Hiccup commented.

"Yeah," Link agreed.

"Do you think Zelda will be a good Queen?" Hiccup asked.

Link looked at his friend. "Of course! She's going to be the best monarch Hyrule's ever had!"

Hiccup nodded.

Suddenly, Link stopped walking. He tilted his head, listening. He could barely hear children's voices, but they steadily got louder and louder. Finally, Link could make out what they were saying. "Mr. Link! Mr. Link!" the called. Link turned around. The three children that had helped earlier that day raced up to him.

Link smiled. "Hey guys!"

"Will you show us who helped you defeat Calamity Ganon?" one of the boys asked.

"You promised," the girl added.

"He's right here," Link said pointing to Hiccup, who waved.

The kids ran up to Hiccup, firing question after question at him. "Whoa, slow down. I can only answer one at a time."

The other boy stepped forward. "What's your name?"

"Hiccup," Hiccup replied.

"What's that?" the girl asked, pointing at Toothless, who had been sitting behind Hiccup.

"This is Toothless, my dragon," Hiccup answered.

"Can he breathe fire?" one of the boys asked hopefully.

"He can breathe plasma," Hiccup said. All three children and Link looked confused, so Hiccup had Toothless perform a demonstration.

"Whoa! Purple fire!" the boys cheered.

"Can we pet him?" the girl asked, tentatively reaching her hand out. Toothless reached his snout forward, allowing the girl to run her hand over his black scales. The little girl giggled as she petted the dragon, and Toothless looked incredibly content.

"Did you kill Calamity Ganon?" one of the boys asked.

"No," Hiccup replied. The two boys looked disappointed. "I followed Link to Ganon's castle, and when I arrived Ganon was about to kill Link." The boys gasped. The little girl quit petting Toothless, and looked at Hiccup, her eyes wide. "So Toothless shot it, distracted it, and Link was able to recover."

"Wow!" all three cried in unison. They began to shower Link with questions, but their father walked up to them at that moment.

"Let's leave Link and his friend alone now," their father commanded gently. The kids stopped bombarding Link with questions, and raced to their dad, talking excitedly amongst themselves. "Thank you, Hero," their dad said, smiling. Link raised an eyebrow. "Er-Link."

"You're quite welcome," Link answered. The man led his kids away from Link and Hiccup, back towards a middle-aged woman, presumably the wife and mother.

"What was that about?" Hiccup asked Link.

"What do you mean?" Link questioned, confused.

"You didn't let that man call you Hero," Hiccup explained.

"Oh. Well, earlier today that man and his kids helped me set up the table and red carpet. I talked with the kids a bit, and then gave them fifty rupees each-"

"Rupees?" Hiccup interrupted.

"Our currency," Link explained. "What do you use?"

"Coins," Hiccup answered, pulling out a silver circle with a picture of some Viking on it.

"Cool," Link decided. "Anyway, I paid the kids along with everyone else, and the dad asked me how he could ever thank me. I said he could repay me by just calling me Link. I hate being called Hero. I'm no 'hero.' I would be dead if it weren't for you."

"That's not true," Hiccup retorted.

Link snickered. "You know it is."

Just at that moment, Stoick walked up to them. Following behind him was a huge dragon with a large horn on its nose. Stoick rubbed Toothless on the head as he walked past the dragon. "Well, congratulations, Link."

"Thanks," Link replied.

"That was quite the ceremony. Much fancier than I expected," Stoick continued. "Anyway, it's time for us to return to Berk, Hiccup."

"Aw," Hiccup and Link whined in unison.

Stoick laughed. "Sorry, but we really need to get going. Everyone else is ready."

Hiccup sighed. "Okay." He mounted Toothless, and looked down at Link.

"Bye, Hiccup," Link said. He waved to Hiccup, as the Viking flew off.

"Bye, Link!" Hiccup called as Toothless carried him towards the huge flock of dragons that were flying in place. With the sunset behind them, all the dragons were silhouetted, and appeared black. As soon as Toothless and Stoick's dragon joined them, the entire flock flew off. Link continued waving until the entire fleet had disappeared over the horizon.

"You'll see him soon," Zelda's voice said from behind him.

"What do you mean?" Link asked. He hadn't realized Zelda was behind him.

"Well, I've been meaning to tell you, but I didn't want to interrupt you and Hiccup's gabbing-" Zelda began.

"We weren't gabbing!" Link interrupted indignantly.

"You were totally gabbing," Zelda giggled. "Anyway, I have been planning to make you Hyrule's ambassador. Anytime we have interactions with foreign countries, you'll be there."

"So, I get to see Hiccup a lot?" Link asked.

"Yep," Zelda said, smiling.

"Yes!" Link exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air.

"The other thing I've been meaning to tell you is since you and Hiccup will be having a lot of meetings together, we might as well get a travel pad out on Berk. So tomorrow, you and Reaper will be flying Purah and Robbie out to Berk to work on a travel pad. You'll probably be there for months," Zelda explained.

"Months?" Link repeated.

"Months," Zelda confirmed.

"Double yes!" Link exclaimed, pumping both fists in the air. "That's going to be awesome!"

Zelda laughed. "You should probably go to bed first, hotshot."

Link sighed. "If you say so."

The End

 **A/N: That's the end, guys! I hope you enjoyed and let me know what you thought by leaving me a review! Thank you so much for reading!**

 **Nightshade: Thank you so much for the review. I am currently working on something right now, but I will definitely consider it.**


End file.
